Little by little
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: Sesshomaru finds his mate way too early and together they grow up and will Sesshomaru be content just finding his mate or will he fall in love with her and fall hard. AU...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please help me out. I don't know how this will come out. Gosh, seriously i have the whole plot in my head but putting them in words is just too hard. Please take care of me and give any suggestion. Oh, yeah i seriously don't own any of the characters. Just saying coz' i really don't want to rot in jail and not be able to complete my story.

"Well Sesshomaru, are you ready?" asked the silver haired daiyoukai, his golden eyes full of amusement.

"Honey, please don't make Sesshomaru nervous." said a woman with a brown and very honest eyes and waistlength straight dark hair. Even though Sesshomaru was very quiet she could see he was very restless.

"Well, i was just asking since..." Inutaisho just shut his mouth as he saw the glare his wife was giving him.

"Izayoi, tell father that if be keeps this up, i will not go see her." A five year old Sesshomaru told his step mother.

Izayoi smiled. "Well, Sesshomaru before we head out why don't you drink this juice, since you have not eaten anything since morning and i will take care of your father for you."

Sesshomru nodded and took the juice from his step-mother and just as he was bout to drink it the front door crashed and in came a woman with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"Well, isn't this a happy situation, my son is going to see his mate, how are you feeling my son?" asked the female youkai.

"Hello, mother." Sesshomaru greeted his mother.

"How are you Nokami? And could you please try and come normally? Everytime you come i have to change the front door." Inutaisho said looking at the door which was now on the floor.

"I am so glad you made it in time. I thought you would be late." Izayoi said and hugged her husband's exwife and her childhood friend Inu NoKami.

"Well, i would not miss it for the world. My son is going to meet his mate, isn't he lucky? He will meet his one even before knowing the importance of it while i am still searching for one. I am so happy he doesn't have to marry some wrong person like i did and regret it." Nokami said and sighed to give a more dramatic effect.

Inutaisho coughed and added, "Yeah, and that wrong guy was me. And don't act as if you're the only one who suffered."

"Well, Inutaisho, if you're done, go out and see if the car is ready, Nokami and i will come as soon as Sesshomaru finishes his juice." Izayoi said.

"But, Jaken is there he must have gotten the car ready." Inutaisho complained.

"Go." Izayoi said and gave him the look which made the daiyoukai squirm and do as he was ordered. And looking over to Nokami she gave her the look that said 'men' and looked over to Sesshomaru who upon seeing the look given to him by his step-mother drank his forgotten juice.

He drank half and was about to put it back when he heard, "Sessho..." Before Izayoi could finish taking his name he finished it and headed outside without a word.

The two friends upon seeing that, looked at each other and start laughing and headed out too, where Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had already entered the car and were waiting for them . As they entered the car, Inutaisho started the car and drove off, everyone had a smile on their face except one inuyokai who was sitting in the backseat with his mom.

He was going to meet his, he cringed at the tought, his future mate.

So, what do you think? So, are you people gonna review or what?


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, yeah I am updating again. Actually my mind is flowing with ideas and i feel if i don't write it down soon, i will loose it._

_No, i don't own Inuyasha... *sigh*_

Inutaisho parked the car and headed towards the front door of the hospital where he had dropped the other three. His face was glowing from the happiness and the amusement. When he caught up with them, he was grinning, and seeing this Nokami and Izayoi rolled their eyes. Upon entering the building, Sesshomaru cringed his nose, due to the heavy smell of medicines, disease and death. They then moved towards maternity ward and saw Naraku Onigomu outside, his eyes dark and unshed tears in them.

"Naraku." Inutaisho called.

Upon hearing his name Naraku turned towards their direction, and walked towards them sulking.

"Naraku, what's the matter?" Inutaisho asked looking very concerned.

"Kikyo, she... she coudn't make it. She gave up after delivery." Naraku said and turned away.

Sesshomaru could smell the was trying to console him, but Sesshomaru's mind was distracted, he was feeling something, something pulling him towards he didn't know where. He just knew he had to go there. He then stopped and looked through a glass window, there were babies, lots of babies and among them, one was crying, he went inside and his ears hurt from the sound, but as he went to where the baby was, it stopped crying, it's eyes was closed, but looked very content. He smiled, it was quiet. He liked it.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard his name being called but didn't bother looking back, knowing everyone was coming towards him.

"So, you found her." He heard Naraku say in a very sad tone.

"Oh, so this is her. Isn't she cute Sesshomaru?" Nokami asked with a smile.

"Hm.. She is quiet, but why doesn't she open her eyes?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nokami smiled and said, "Since she is a human, she should open it within few minutes, you know Sesshomaru, you didn't open your eyes for 3 days."

Sesshomaru looked at the baby again and saw her eyes twitching and she half opened her 1 eye and looked at Sesshomaru, he was not sure but he thought so. Her eyes were unfocused and she closed it again. He felt his lips curl up. Everyone else was tryjng to console Naraku.

"Tenseiga! you can bring her back with Tenseiga Inutaisho." Naraku suddenly burst a spark of hope in his eyes.

Inutaisho shook his head, "I am sorry Naraku, but it can bring the dead back to life only once and it already brought Kikyo back once, it cannot do so again."

Naraku cringed at the memory of Kikyo getting in an accident. She was heading towards Taisho Manor and she got in an accident, she was near the Taisho manor and when Inutaisho got the news, he took the Tenseiga and brought her back.

Naraku now seemed hopeless. He now started crying. His tears now soaking his shirt. Nokami hugged him for comfort while Izayoi rubbed his back. Inutaisho looked at his shoes, unable to face his friend. Sesshomaru didn't care since, he was too busy looking at the child who now half opened both eyes and was looking at Sesshomaru's direction. Her eyes was still unfocused and even the color, he could not tell which color her eyes were. It looked blue but also brown. Sesshomaru frowned, he wanted to know what color was it. He then heard a soft rhythm of breaths and figured she was asleep. He was still looking at her, when Izayoi told Sesshomaru it was time to go back. Inutaisho would be staying with Naraku, so the three of them left. Sesshomaru giving a last look at his mate to be.

When they were in car, everyone was quiet. Nakomi was driving, Izayoi thinking about Naraku and Kikyo. Sesshomaru was just thinking about that little bundle who was his future mate. She got silent when he reached her. He liked it, she was unlike his mother, step-mother or his father who would be always talking and most of the time talking nonsense, especially Inutaisho. But he was bothered, what color was her eyes. His mate.

He had known about his mate when, he had seen Kikyo on her first month. Something was different about her than before and he could feel something whenever he was near her. He didn't know at first, but when he told this to his father he had smiled and told him, he had found his mate. He didn't believe it, but when Nokami came and told him the same thing he had to believe it. He had to, cause he used to always get some funny feeling when he was near Kikyo, and he didn't feel those before, and today he had felt the same thing when he stood next to that little... bundle.

By the time they reached home, Izayoi was on the verge of tears, loosing her friend and unable to do anything, Nokami was silent, she was suffering too, but she could control herself better than Izayoi. Sesshomaru went to his room. He came back down only for dinner and the three of them had their dinner quietly.

The next day, they were all preparing for Kikyo's funeral. Naraku looked as if he had gone in a trauma, his good looking face and his usual smile gone from his face. Everyone attended the funeral. The relatives and friends all gave their condolences but Naraku seemed not to notice anyone. Everyone had remorse in their faces. They all knew how much Naraku had loved Kikyo.

After that, Sesshomaru along with his parents went to the hospital. Naraku, surprisingly denied coming to hospital, but when he sat near Kikyo's grave with his head down, they understood. Naraku needed his time with Kikyo. When they reached the hospital, they saw Naraku had hired a private nurse for his daughter and was being taken care of properly. Sesshomaru heard her cry and went to see and like the other day when he was near she stopped crying. 'Does she know that I am her mate?'

Two days later when it was time to discharge the baby, they still hadn't named the baby. When they asked Naraku he told them Kikyo had already chosen a name for their daughter 'Rin'. Sesshomaru liked the name.

"Rin Onigomu." said Naraku.

Now, Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of it, but said nothing.

Since, Naraku obviously could not take care of Rin by himself, he was forced to stay at the Taisho Manor. Nokami and Izayoi happily took care of Rin. With the arrival of baby in Taisho family, it was very lively, more than before. Inutaisho just could not stop taking photos. Mostly he took it when Sesshomaru was near Rin. Sesshomaru always had a curious look on his face, and he'd have a slight smile, almost unnoticable, but still there. Everyone looked happy except the father. He would barely come to look at his daughter. And even if he did come, he'd be reminded of his Kikyo and he'd leave just as fast.

Time went on like that. Nokami went back to her Inu Manor. Rin and Naraku stayed in Taisho Manor, though Naraku seldom saw his own daughter, Inutaisho still took picture of Rin and Sesshomaru and those pictures almost cover up the wall of the great hall, Izayoi took care of Rin like her own daughter and Sesshomaru finally found out that Rin's eye's color was brown and it was bigger now and more focused. Her eyes would always be searching for Sesshomaru.

But 2 months after Rin's birth, Naraku decided to transfer his business to America. He didn't want to stay in Japan where Kikyo's memory haunted him day after day. It was obvious he could not take care of Rin and also everytime he looked at Rin he'd break down. Since, till this time Izayoi had taken care of her, it was decided Rin would stay with the Taisho. And a month after that Naraku left.

A year later Izayoi gave birth to a cute little hanyou. Though it was a hanyou, Sesshomaru had a brother. And they had named him Inuyasha. Nokami came to take care of Izayoi, Inuyasha and Rin. Inuyasha was not a silent baby as Rin. Daily he made his brother's ear cringe umpteenth time.

"Why does he cry so much? Rin never did that." Sesshomaru asked Izayoi when Inuyasha started crying again.

"Yeah, I guess he's not gonna be as good as you Sesshomaru." Izayoi replied with a smile.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded, but his slight blush did not go unnoticed by his step-mother.

"Actually, i like that Inuyasha is so lively." Nokami said, coming inside the room. "Sesshomaru used to be so quiet, it didn't feel like a baby was in the house, at least Rin makes some noise and cries too. At first i thought he was born without a voice. Ah, the despair." She added with a very dramatic affect.

"Quit teasing Sesshomaru, Nokami." Izayoi said with that calming smile of hers.

"Ahh, you don't even let me have fun with my own child, you spoil him too much." She said with a hand in her heart.

"I am sorry Nokami, but one thing which I am sure is that Sesshomaru is not spoilt." Izayoi said.

"Ok, whatever." She said flicking her hand.

"Look who's wetted herself." Inutaisho said grinning and gave Rin to Nokami.

"Well, i'll go change it." Nokami said moving towards the door. "Aren't you a cutie. You're gonna be perfect for my Sesshomaru..."

"Well, honey I have to leave for my meeting now, take care." Inutaisho said kissing Izayoi's forehead.

"You too." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru now take care of your mother, brother and your mate ok." Inutaisho said with a wink causing the younger demon to blush.

_Ok, so how is it? Next i will have Inuyasha and Rin going to kindergarten. And i don't know what age they should be, so please help me out._

_Oh, yeah about Naraku being Rin's father, I was struggling to find someone from the anime and i thought maybe Kouga, but then again if Kouga was the father then she would be a demon so, I gave up on the idea. And then i remembered that Onigomu had liked Kikyo and how Kikyo had died and all... So, plz let me know what you think of it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, here's another chapter, thanks for reviewing people. I am glad to know you people are liking the story so far._

_I got my first review, and here are some of my first reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you people..._

_DaniHime86_

_keilanot2_

_NIGHTANGEL21_

_Karrat_

_princesss-myu_

_icegirljenni_

"INUYATHA NO BAKA." A scream enough to shake the whole household was heard from the Taisho Manor early in the morning.

The said hanyou cringed at the sound. 'Rin will kill me today.' This thought went through Inuyasha's mind.

Loud running footsteps could be heard and a teary eyed Rin was in the kitchen.

"Inuyatha, you ate my choccate agwain." Rin said.

"I did nwat." Inuyasha replied with guilty eyes and unable to face Rin.

She made the sound of taking all the breath inside and said, "You did, didn't you?"

"No, I..." Inuyasha tried to defend himself, but was cut off by a stern voice.

"Inuyasha, it is obvious that you did indeed took Rin's chocolate so, please do me a favour and stop lying." Said Sesshomaru coming inside kitchen.

" But, I, umm, ahh." Inuyasha was left speechless, he fidgetted, but Rin was soon infront of him covering him from Sesshomaru.

"Umm, it was just a choccate Sethomalu, so, please don't be mad at Inuyatha." Rin said defending Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru felt something unpleasant, when Rin defended Inuyasha from him.

"If it isn't such a big deal, do not shout like that. Every morning starts the same." Sesshomaru said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rinny. What did Inuyasha do again?" Inutaisho came in with a huge grin.

"Hn." Sesshomaru just replied with a nod.

"Good mawning Daaaddy." Rin and Inuyasha said together.

Then Rin continued, "Inuyatha ate my choccate agwain."

Inutaisho laughed and picked Rin up, " Don't worry Rin, Izayoi will give you lots of chocolate today, since it's your first day in school."

Inuyasha looked up expecting something too. Inutaisho saw that and smiled, "Yes, Inuyasha, she will give chocolates to you too, don't worry, but you got to stop eating Rin's chocolate ok?"

"K." Inuyasha replied grinning now that he knew he was gonna get chocolates too.

Izayoi now came bringing Rin's and Inuyasha's change of clothes. Izayoi got a blue and white stripe sash dress for Rin and red tee and jeans for Inuyasha.

"Get changed fast, you too, Sesshomaru is ready already, so you two should too, otherwise he will tell Jaken to leave without you. Sesshomaru, have your breakfast." Izayoi said.

"Buhh, I wanna have brweakfath with Sethomalu." Rin said with a pout.

Izayoi laughed and okayed it, while changing Inuyasha's clothes. Rin was having cereal but looked over Sesshomaru's plate. She was staring at it and Sesshomaru with a sigh cut the french toast and fed Rin. Rin opened her mouth wide and took the toast in her mouth and chewed happily, her eyes twinkling. Inutaisho, again had managed to click the photo, his camera appearing magically. Again, Rin opened her mouth wide hoping Sesshomaru would feed her again, but Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking at her.

"Here, you can have it all." Sesshomaru said pushing the plate towards her when she kept staring at his plate.

"Sesshomaru finish your breakfast." Izayoi said.

"I am done." Sesshomaru said.

"Then, drink your juice." Sesshomaru then drank the juice and looked over at Rin who had now forgotten her cereal and was messily eating the french toast. Inutaisho again managed to click the photo where Sesshomaru was looking at Rin.

"Omygosh, Rin, now you have to wash up again. Inuyasha have your breakfast, honey, get their bags in the car, i will clean up Rin and bring her." Izayoi said taking Rin by the hand and moving out of the kitchen.

Izayoi hurried and went towards the car, Jaken was on the floor with a bulge in his head, probably had said something again and felt Sesshomaru's wrath. So Inutaisho was in the driver seat now, Izayoi took Rin and sat in the back seat since she still had not changed Rin's clothes, intending to do so on the way. Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken then, seeing his mother in the back seat, took the passenger seat beside his father. Inuyasha sat with Izayoi.

Izayoi changed Rin into the dress she brought earlier and combed her hair and when they reached the school, she was very ready for her first day. Inutaisho opened the door for them, and they hopped off. Sesshomaru came beside Inutaisho now and waited calmly for others to get down too.

"Sesshomaru, please take your brother and Rin to their class, and don't leave them until you hand them to their teacher." Izayoi said.

"Buhh, I wanna go with Mommy." Rin said grabbing Izayoi's hand.

"Me too, I dwant wanna go with meanie Sesshomalu." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyatha, dwant call Sethomalu meanie." Rin said with a small pout.

Inuyasha just keh'd.

"Okay now, Rin, Inuyasha be good and go with Sesshomaru, if you do i will give you these." Izayoi said holding two candies in hand.

They both beamed when they saw the candy, took it and kissed them goodbye. And followed Sesshomaru who had started walking away.

"Buhh bye." Rin said once again, actually she screamed making the youkai infront and the hanyou cringe.

Sesshomaru just walked without looking back. He was thinking. 'Why? Why did he always have to be the one to take care of these two? He joined the school in the first place because Inutaisho had forced him to, he had been happy being home schooled. But his parents had thought he was being isolated from the society, so he had to go where there would be more people. He was finally getting used to it after 2 months and now, Rin and Inuyasha were enrolled in the same school too. He didn't know why he ever thought Rin was silent and peaceful, maybe because she was so at first, but as she grew and started talking, she couldn't stop talking. She at first had said 'ma' and Sesshomaru had felt happy that she would at least talk, but then as days went on, she could't keep quiet at all and now his idiot brother and her were arguing about whose candy was bigger. It's the same for god's shake. And when she had started crawling and then walking, he had felt happy then too, but soon regretted that also, cause, as days went on, she could not stay put, she'd be everywhere. Hopping and running.' He now reached their class and dropped them off. Their teacher looked very fragile, could she take care of these too? Sesshomaru doubted, he'd have to check on these two on break.

Sesshomaru went to his class and sat at the farthest back. He didn't need to study actually, he was far too smart to take these classes. But, Inutaisho would not hear of it. He wanted Sesshomaru to go to school and mingle with... these low lives. He couldn't care less about them.

On the other hand, Rin and Inuyasha had been introduced in the class and when all of the other students saw Inuyasha their eyes beamed. It looked almost as if they were hypnotised. All their eyes resting on top of Inuyasha's head where his ears were twitching.

"Can i tawch it?" One of them asked.

"Of cawse nwot." Inuyasha shouted.

"It wooks yummy." Other one said.

"It is so cute." Another one said.

Inuyasha started feeling uncomfortable.

"WEAVE INUYATHA ALONE." Rin screamed and the hanyou beside her cringed.

All the other students started crying now. Rin then looked at her feet which was about to dig hole on the floor. Then, Inuyasha hugged Rin and grinned. Rin now felt happy and ignored rest of the students who were crying. She then gave her candy to Inuyasha and he was very happy, he took it and gave his candy to her. Rin smiled and took it. Well, to other people it looked wierd, but they were really happy. Now, all other teacher had come to take care of the crying children.

Their teacher now scolded Rin and the recent smile which Rin had on her face was wiped off. Seeing that, Inuyasha got angry. He could smell salt now. He growled in a low voice, "Don't make Rin cry."

It made their teacher shiver. So, without saying anything, their teacher left to attend another child who was crying.

On the other building, Sesshomaru had heard Rin screaming due to his demon ears, and second later he smelled salt, too strong. And then, he could hear lots of cries. He could see other demons had noticed it too. They seemed restless. And he knew the source to all these.

At break, Sesshomaru decided to visit those little problems.

Rin and Inuyasha were laying on the grass, looking at the clouds. Suddenly a shadow covered them and their view to the cloud was blocked. Looking above they saw 3 youkai towering them.

"Well, i heard you were the one who made all those pathetic souls cry." asked a white haired boy.

"But why are you with a hanyou?" Another one asked.

"Oh, you got ears, do you mind if i touch.." He was stopped, his hand in mid-air, Rin had caught it before he could touch Inuyasha's ears.

"What the?" His eyes were huge suddenly and it was obvious he was shocked.

"Dwant twach Inuyatha's eals." Rin said with a scowl in her face. It was getting on her nerves now, everyone trying to touch Inuyasha's ears and they didn't even know him.

"Oe, Hakudoshi, what should we do with this girl?" another one asked.

"Hmm, seems she's got nerves or she's just stupid enough to catch my hand." Hakudoshi replied, lifting Rin up by collar.

Inuyasha growled, "Let her..." He was cut off by an ice cold voice.

" Put her down." Sesshomaru said walking slowly and calmly towards them.

"Se... Ses..." Hakudoshi mumbled and let Rin go. As soon as Rin was released, she ran towards Sesshomaru and hugged one of his leg.

"Sethomalu." Rin called happily and still clinged at his leg.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and said calmly, "Let go Rin."

Rin simply shook her head and said, "No, dwant wanna."

Sesshomaru's eyes soften, but when he turned to look back at Hakudoshi, it was back to it's cold one.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked and simply walked ahead as if Rin was not stuck in his leg.

"Umm, ahh, I didn't know you were acquainted with her." Hakudoshi was nervous now. He would not dare going against Sesshomaru, he knew how strong he was. He along with his other two friends couldn't compete with Sesshomaru.

"What's happening here?" Asked a voice.

"Ahh, Byakuya, it's umm, nothing." Hakudoshi replied. 'Great, now Byakuya, if he knows about this he will not stay quiet.'

"Byakuya, just tell your bothersome friends not to bother these two again." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Byakuya nodded his head, "Let's go." He told his friends and giving a last look at the trio, they left.

Sesshomaru and Byakuya were acquainted with each other whenever they met, they'd just nod at each other for acknowledgement.

"Rin, Inuyasha, you've caused enough trouble for a day, don't make it more troublesome now. I think you will be sleeping next hour, so i may not have to worry, but still." He trailed off.

Rest of the day, Rin and Inuyasha spent sleeping, Sesshomaru attended his regular class. When their class got over for the day, he went to pick up Inuyasha and Rin. Inuyasha had just woken up and was about to wake Rin up, when Sesshomaru stopped him and carried Rin, bridal style. He had Rin's bag in his shoulder. When they reached the main gate, Inutaisho and Izayoi had already come to pick them up. They both smiled when they saw Sesshkmaru carrying Rin. And Inutaisho clicked another picture.

And as Sesshomaru was about to put Rin in the car, she stirred and woke up, she took some time to know where she was, when she saw, Inutaisho and Izayoi, she beamed happily, "Mommy! Daddy!"

They smiled at her. They all sat on the car and as they drove off, Izayoi turned back from her passenger seat and smiled and asked, "So, Rin, Inuyasha, how was your first day in school?"

Inuyasha cringed at the memory and stayed quiet, Rin on the other start explaining, every little detail.

"They were abwat to twach Inuyasha's ears... And Sethomaru twald him... And they left." Rin finally finished.

Inutaiso was laughing from halfway till now, Izayoi frowned sometimes and laughed sometimes or smiled.

"It looks like you had fun today." Izayoi finally said.

Sesshomaru frowned, they were trouble, they had caused a ruckus in the whole school on their first day and also almost dragged him too. But yes, even if little, he had fun.

But this was only the first of what was to come.

_Yeah, okay another chapter finished, but this was really hard to write, i mean seriously i didn't know how to make Rin and Inuyasha talk. I had to think of my lil' cousin sister whom i have not met for months and remember how she used to talk, and seriously, i remembered tooooo little._

_Okay, so, here is another chapter, so please tell me how'd you like it. Is the way I made Rin and Inuyasha talk okay? Cause, still I am not sure. But I want to make them talk like that, just dont know how. Oh, and remebered how my cousin used to say choccate, so i didn't want to miss writing it too._

_Oh, and Inutaisho taking picture,it's just cute to think about it. Ahahahah..._

_Oh, yeah, since she's always been living with the Taishos she calls Izayoi and Inutaisho, mom and dad._

_Ja ne...^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am soooo sorry, I wanted to update sooner, but I got this heaps of assignment and they shifted the submission date earlier. I almost died, and then I wrote this three times. This chapter got deleted two times, can you believe it? Two times. I wanted to kill myself for being soooo stupid. But here it is._

Well, the next day everyone knew about the two kids, being Inuyasha and Rin, who had shook the whole school. Other kids in Rin's class were afraid of the two were obviously oblivious to it. The kids would just try to avoid those two. Rin tried talking to other kids, but they'd either run away or start crying and the teacher would come and take the child away from her.

"Sethomalu was wight, I jwast twald that girl that my nwame is Rin and she stwarted crying. They rweally are stupwid." Rin told Inuyasha.

"Why do you wannna twalk wid thwem, when you know they are stupwid?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed by Rin's umpteenth fail to go and talk with a ningen.

"Inuyatha, I thwink people are scwared of me. Do you thwink I am scwary?" Rin asked looking at her feet.

"No, you are nwat scwary." Inuyasha said looking away, since he knew how scary Rin could be sometimes.

Rin smiled brightly at that and took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the playground, "Inuyatha, let's go plway."

Inuyasha followed. But halfway, Rin suddenly stopped and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyatha, I need to pee." Rin said looking straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rubbed his nose with his sleeve and said, "Let's go then." And started heading the other way but Rin didn't move.

"No, Inuyatha, tweacher said, boys should not go to girl's bathroom na?" Rin asked.

"Keh! The teacher is stwupid. Why do we need to listwen to her?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, Inuyatha, I will go and cwam, so, you just stay here." Rin said, trying to act stern.

"Okay, but cwam fwast. I will wait here." Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"Okay, plway somethwing, I will cwam fast." Rin said, now beaming.

"Keh. Still they are stwupid." Inuyasha said, going the other way. Inuyasha knew what she was doing, she wanted to do something on her own. She was not feeling good, so, like always she'd try to show herself that she was fine on her own. But since, she was just going to bathroom, she would be fine, or not, since it was Rin. He'd just let her be for now.

"Hmm. Fwast lweft, then wight, then agwain lweft, then?" Rin was trying to find the bathroom but she forgot the way. Yesterday it had been so easy to find it because Inuyasha was there. But her teacher had said boys should not come to girl's bathroom and so, she didn't let him come today. She would be fine on her own, or so she thought. But now she didn't know where she was. She would see something familiar and go towards it, but as she'd reach nearer she'd realize it was wrong. She wanted to go back to Inuyasha but she got more and more lost. Now, she started panicking.

'Inuyatha, I am lwast, i want to go back. Pwease cwam.' Rin was praying, her eyes tearing now.

"Sethomalu, you always fwind me fwast when plwaying, pwease fwind me fwast today also." Rin was saying as if Seshhomaru could hear her, her tears now about to fall.

"I thought I heard your voice, and when I smelt tears i thought you made another kid cry, what a surprise to find you crying." The white haired demon said coming towards her and stopping a bit far from her.

"Whaddya mwean? She cr... crwied b... because s...she is s...stwupid." Rin said.

"Oh, so you've already made another kid cry." The demon said unable to believe the girl infront of him.

"I wanna go bwack to Inuyasha." Rin said now fully crying.

The demon cringed at the smell of salt which got more stronger now. "Then leave, why are you crying?"

"I dwon't knwo how to." Rin cried louder now.

Now, the demon's ears and nose cringed, he wanted this torture to end now. "What do you mean you don't know how to?"

"I fwogot the way." Rin said crying louder and louder now.

"You are lost?" The demon asked now totally unable to believe the girl infront. She was something.

Rin just cried now.

"I will take you then." The demon said now annoyed.

Rin stopped crying now and looked at the demon with tear in her eyes. "Rweally?"

"Yeah, so stop crying ok." The demon said looking away and suddenly something was clinging to his leg, and when he looked down, that something looked upto him and smiled, tear full in her eyes and he had to admit she looked really cute. He quickly looked away.

"Thank you, Hak... Hak... Hak?" Rin said frowning, trying to remember the demon's name.

"Hakudoshi." The demon said, easing Rin's trouble.

"Hak... Hak... Haku." Rin frowned more now, trying to tell his name.

"Just tell me where is he?" The demon asked sighing.

"Plwayground." Rin replied now beaming.

"Okay, let's go." The demon said hoping she'd let go off his leg but when she made no attempt to do so, he asked, "Don't you wanna let go off my leg?"

"No, dwon't wanna." Rin replied, smiling even more.

Then , the demon sighed again and started heading the same way he had come before. She would really tire him out without any effort. Even now, he was feeling as if he had done some heavy workout and he knew he had to do lots to feel this tired. She really was... something.

Halfway, Rin suddenly gasped loudly and looked up to him and said, "I cwame to go to the rwestroom and i still didn't go. I wanna pee."

He just couldn't believe this girl. She got lost searching for a restoom? And she remembers it now, when they had been walking farther and farther from then nearest restroom from where they were before. He sighed for he didn't know how much that day and looked down, Rin's face changed giving him the signal that he got to hurry. The demon walked towards the restroom and when they reached there he looked down and, told her, "Ok, we're here, let go off my leg now and go inside and do whatever you have to do."

Rin did as she was told, but as she opened the door, she paused and looked back, "Dwon't lweave okay?"

"If you don't hurry, I will leave." He said not caring.

"No, dwon't..." Rin was saying her face changing now.

So, when the demon realized what she was gonna do he interrupted not wanting to go through that torture again. "Ok, I'll wait here."

Now Rin smiled and went in. Seeing this the demon got more confused. What was with that girl, suddenly she'd be smiling and suddenly she'd be crying and again suddenly she'd be crying again. Was it because she was just a child, or was it because she was a human? But whatever, he had found that she really was interesting. He just couldn't understand her, she was like an open book yet unreadable.

Rin came out smiling. "Let's go."

Hakudoshi turned and started walking, Rin ran and caught one of his leg and walked.

"But, how cwome you cwan cwome to girls bathroom, while Inuyatha cwan't?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't go inside right?" The demon answered.

"But tweacher said boys should not go to girl's restroom." Rin said thinking hard. "So, I dwidn't lwet Inuyatha cwam wid me."

"Oh, that's the reason you got lost." Hakudoshi replied.

Rin was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Gwet away frwam her." A very angry Inuyasha was a few feet away from where they were.

"INUYATHA." Rin screamed running towards him, making the hanyou and youkai cringe their ears and the hanyou was given a very tight bear hug.

"Rin, are you ok?" The hanyou asked really worried and also struggling in Rin's bear hug. "I swearched each and evewy bwathroom and as i was going to the lwast bwathroom i got your smwell. And pwease lwet go off me"

"I got lwost, and Haku-kun hewped me. He was taking me to you." Slightly letting go of him Rin said.

"Haku? Since, when did I have such a name?" Hakudoshi complained and Rin ignored him.

"See, that's why I twold you nwot to off on your own." Inuyasha said slightly annoyed.

"Inuyatha-kun." Rin said and Inuyasha understood what that 'Inuyatha-kun' meant, it meant she needed something very badly. "Pwease dwon't be angwy." Rin pleaded with him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied and Rin smiled too brightly and Hakudoshi was confused, why was she so happy, he just said 'keh', what does that even mean.

"You arwe rweally good Inuyatha-kun." Rin said, whatever did that 'keh' meant Rin understood it.

"Now twell fwast." Inuyasha said impatient.

"What?" Hakodoshi asked, really confused about what they were talking about.

Inuyasha knew she still wanted something, cause Rin still called him 'Inuyasha-kun.'

"Inuyasha-kun, I want you to be Haku-kun's friend and..." Rin was interrupted by some sound coming from the two males in front. But, she ignored it. "And i want mommy and daddy to meet him too." Rin said happily.

"But Rin, I dwon't want to be his fwen." Inuyasha complained.

"And what makes you think I want to be friend with a Hanyou?" The demon also complained.

"I dwon't cware, swince Haku-kun is Rin's fwiend, you two also hwave to be fwiends." Rin said sternly.

"Since, when am I your friend?" Hakudoshi asked totally annoyed.

"Okway, but if he acts lwike yesterday, I will nwot be his fwiend agwain." Inuyasha said after thinking.

"What do you mean ok? I told you i don't want to be your friend. Are you two even listening to me?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Yayie. Inuyatha. I am swure he will be good." Rin said forgetting the 'kun' now since her work was done and ignoring the demon's complaint. "Haku-kun, mweet my pwarents twoday okway, I want to shwow thwem thwat I also mwade fwiends."

"I don't want to." He said storming off.

"Wait, Haku-." But before Rin could complete her sentence he was gone and Rin was sad.

Inuyasha seeing Rin sad got angry, and was about to run to where he had disappeared when Rin caught his hand, stopping him.

"Lwet go of me Rin, I will kwill him, I told you I will not be his Fwiend if he does thwat agwain." Inuyasha was really angry.

"No, Inuyasha, he is our fwiend." Rin said pleading and Inuyasha calmed down and looked away. "Inuyatha, lwet's ask for Sethomalu's help."

"I dwon't wanna." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"But." Rin was unable to complete her sentence with a 'No' from Inuyasha.

Now Inuyasha knew he had to do the same thing Rin had done to make her help him. "Neesan, I dwon't want to mweet Sesshomalu nwow, he is angwy at me." Inuyasha said remembering how Sesshomaru had been angry in the morning since Inuyasha had spilled milk in his new shirt.

Rin knew Inuyasha seriously didn't want to meet Sesshomaru because of the 'Neesan' and the look in his eyes. He was scared. But Rin couldn't do this on her own. She didn't even know where his class was. "Ne, Inuyatha I will twell Sethomalu not to hit you."

"But, still if he hits me?" Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"No, he won't and if he does I will tell daddy." Rin said and Inuyasha nodded his head and took Rin's hand and started walking towards Sesshomaru's class.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his desk looking outside the window when he heard some noise outside, he ignored it until he smelled a familiar smell, one calming him and another boiling his bloods. He didn't bother about them, knowing they'd be coming here soon.

"O, what are you two doing here?" Someone asked.

"Keh, why do you nweed to know?" Inuyasha said ignoring him

"Oh, they're the ones who made all the kids cry yesterday." Someone from the crowd said.

"Oh really?" "Ahh, you're right." "I heard they made other childrens cry today too." People were talking.

"Oe, where do you think you're going? Acting as if you own the place. You might have made other kids cry, but we're not kids ok." One demon came infront and told them.

"I dwon't want to talk to you mweanie." Rin said looking at the demon and sticking out her tongue.

All others present gasped. The demon infront was shocked, he didn't know if he should be angry or he should laugh. But Inuyasha and Rin just walked as if nothing happened. "Oh, I got stronger smell now, he must be near." Inuyasha was saying.

"Oe." Before the demon could finish his sentence, the two had entered a classroom, so he followed them inside.

"Sethomalu." Rin ran to him and hugged his both leg since he was sitting. Sesshomaru looked down at her, but said nothing. He liked it, why would he complain? He looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha shuddered and he was satisfied. He knew Inuyasha was scared from the morning.

"Sethomalu-sama." Rin said and now it was Sesshomaru's turn to shudder, 'Sesshomaru-sama', he knew she wanted something from her, every time she said that Sesshomaru had always gotten into trouble. "Sethomalu-sama. I want you to twell my fwiend to meet mommy and daddy."

Sesshomaru almost blinked, What? He didn't expect that. "Why do you want me to tell your friend?"

"Becwause he said no." Rin said looking at him, her eyes begging him, making him cringe. He knew he was in trouble. She'd not let him go until he did what she told him. But he didn't want to go and tell some child to go meet their parents, children were just trouble and he didn't want more.

"What? Get away from Sesshomaru-sama little girl." The demon who had followed them now came to class and saw Rin sticking to Sesshomaru's leg.

Sesshomaru glared at him and he backed up. "Oe, what's going on here?" A voice called and entered.

"Hakudoshi-san." The demon backed up more.

"Orey, Haku-kun." Rin said happily, "What are you dwoing hwere?"

"This is my class, what are you doing here?" Hakudoshi replied.

"Oh, I wanted to twell Sethumalu to twell you to cwome mweet our pwarents." Rin said beaming.

"I told you I don't want to meet them, and also I am not your friend. So..." He stopped seeing Rin's face change.

Sesshomaru saw Rin's face change, now he knew she must have somehow talked with Hakudoshi and somehow made him her friend. He looked at Hakudoshi calmly and the youkai gulped.

"Hakudoshi." Sesshomaru said and the other youkai nodded.

"Ahh, Rin I... I will c...come ok. So, do... don't cry." Hakudoshi said.

Rin asked, "Rweally?"

The youkai nodded and Rin smiled.

"Rin, why do you want him to meet our parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Becwause, I prwomised mommy thwat I'd let her meet my frwiend when I mwake one." Rin said happily. "Haku-kun, cwome with Sethomalu ok." Rin said and before anyone could say anything more, Rin let go off Sesshomaru's leg and ran towards Inuyasha who had stayed quietly without looking at Sesshomaru. She grabbed his hand, "Lwet's go Inuyatha."

Later, Rin was waiting impatiently for Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi to come. Izayoi and Inutaisho came to pick them up and at the same time Sesshomaru came with Hakudoshi behind him.

"Mommy, daddy, I mwade a new fwiend." Rin said happily.

"Oh, that is very nice. Where is she?" Izayoi asked.

"He is not she."Rin said with a frown, "Oh, he is coming with Sethomalu thwere." Rin pointed towards where they were.

"Oh! He is older." Inutaisho said.

"Ahh, he is in same class as Sethomalu." Rin replied.

Izayoi and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. When they came near, Rin introduced them. And he was answering some questions. Then they knew he was Inutaisho's business friend's son. So, they called him for dinner which he accepted, albiet reluctantly. Then, a car came and stopped near them and a driver got out and called, "Hakudoshi-sama."

"I should get going." Hakudoshi said.

"But, I wanted you to cwome with us to our hwome and plway wid me." Rin said.

"His parents will be worried, let him go Rin, next time ok?" Izayoi said.

Rin nodded, "Bye Haku-kun." Rin said slowly.

"Bye." Hakudoshi said. As he was leaving he turned around, "see you tomorrow, Rin." Then sat in his car and he was gone.

Rin smiled happily. "Okay." Rin said though he was already gone.

Then they too headed home.

_Ok, this took 4 days to complete god. Oh, and I forgot to tell you people that now it's Rin and Inuyasha pairing. Hahahaah... Just kidding. I just wanted to show how close Rin and Inuyasha was, and also now I just want to show how they grow up. So, what's next. Do you people want elementary or high school? And do you people want Rin to be in love or fall in love slowly. I mean Rin already loves Sesshomaru, but do you people want her to realize it early or let Sesshomaru help her realize it slowly. I am gonna decide it from the votes ok. Coz' I'm really confused. Soooo, pleeeasee help me._

_Thank you for reviewing..._

_deamer623_

_Guest_

_karrat_


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, I completed another chapter. I have lots of assignment nowadays that I don't have free time at all and also nowadays I've become so lazy. I fall asleep anywhere. I'm so tired nowadays. Also, there was a cooking competetion in my college and since it was a two in a team, my friend asked me to be her partner. She cooks soooo good but that was my first time ever cooking. I was sooo tired. I didn't know cooking was sooo difficult, I swear I'm never ever gonna cook again. I went for the audition and I was soooo glad we were not chosen, I swear I could never do that another time. But, I feel bad for my friend she wanted to go for that competetion. We tried our country's food and it didn't go with the judges's taste.

Thank you all for reviewing.

anonymous

Abby

bfb

Merry Mary

'Ahh, why is it so bright so early in the morning?' A raven haired girl thought as she rolled over her bed. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, it was her first day in her new school, first year in high school. 'What's the time?' Suddenly she was screaming. 'I just got half an hour. I can't believe that dog, how dare he not wake me up?' And now she was everywhere. Going to her bathroom, searching the cupboard, changing and then again changing. 'I'm gonna kill him, he knows how much I was looking forward to this day. I told him, I wanted to put much effort for my appearance for the first day. That selfish youkai.' Rin was thinking of every possible way to kill that youkai. She ran downstairs towards the kitchen and saw Inutaisho and Izayoi having their breakfast.

"Rin? Honey, why are you still here? I thought you left with Sesshomaru." Izayoi said, worried.

"Goodmorning mom, dad. Did Sesshomaru leave?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he left about an hour ago." Inutaisho replied.

"That stupid Maru, Izayoi, don't blame me if your son doesn't come home in one piece." Rin said.

The two just laughed and Rin hurriedly took a toast with butter and poured a coffee and screamed, "Jaken, get the car ready."

"Slow down Rin." Izayoi told.

"Okay bye, I'll see you two later, wish me luck." Rin said kissing the two and heading for the door.

"Have fun, dear." Izayoi said.

"Good luck, go easy on Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said and the two laughed again.

Rin got on the car drinking her coffee. " Jaken, we've got fifteen minutes, I want to reach there in ten minutes." Rin told the green imp.

"We'll reach in seven." Jaken said getting in the car and starting the car.

"Yay, cool Jak, I can always count on you to take me anywhere in time." Rin said happily.

They took up the last turn and entered the huge gate of 'Shikon Royal High School.' They entered and Jaken stopped infront of the school building.

"Hm, seven minutes twenty seconds, but still good enough." Rin said smiling and got off, "Bye Jak, I'll call you if you need to come pick me up later."

"Okay." Jaken said and went.

Rin sighed and looked at the huge building. New school, she didn't know how she'd cope with it. She entered the door and as she was searching for anyone to help her out she saw a familiar silver hair coming towards her with a smug smile on his face.

"I see you have made it earlier than I expected." Sesshomaru said.

"You stupid dog." Rin said angrily and the demon cringed at the name given to him. "I told you to wake me up and give me a ride, so why did you leave me?"

"I tried waking you up, but you were not even moving, so I had no other choice than to leave you since I can't afford to be late." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Oh, is that so? Then you know what you better not talk to me cause I'm so mad right now that I can kill." Rin said gritting her teeth. "You know how much I wanted to look good on my first day, but I was only able to wear a hoodie, skiny jeans and converse. Thanks to you."

"You look fine in this." Sesshomaru said looking straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"Yeah right, just like you'll look fine someday." Rin said looking straight at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru almost shuddered, knowing Rin,her threats would not go lightly. "Come, I'll take you to the pricipal's office and from there you can take your schedule, after that we can go to the hall, they've got a small welcome ceremony planned." Sesshomaru said.

"No, thank you. I can find it on my own, I don't need any help, specially from you." Rin said and hmphd.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly but before he could continue anymore a shrill voice interupted him.

"Sesshomarrru, so here you are. I've been searching all over for you. Did you miss me?" A very stylish girl came and stood beside Sesshomaru. Rin noticed she was standing close to Sesshomaru, too close actually.

Sesshomaru just stood there. Rin noticed he was too composed, his face stern and eyes cold. Rin suddenly got goosebumps. Rin just stared at the two. The girl was beautiful, but had too much make up on. She would've been very fine without those makeups. She... "Who is this girl?" Rin's thought was interrupted by the girl's voice. She looked at her and noticed the look in her eyes, she was looking at her as if she was some trash. Rin thought now with that look in her eyes, she didn't look as beautiful.

"Why are you with her Sesshomaru? Is she troubling you?" She continued.

"Kagura, leave us alone." Sesshomaru said looking at Rin.

"But, Sesshomaru, I want to talk with you." Kagura said giving him a seductive smile.

"I will talk to you later." Sesshomaru said to Rin and walked away.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru's retreating back, then looked at the girl named Kagura and left. Kagura walked off towards Sesshomaru.

Rin was now lost again, she should have gone with Sesshomaru. This school was just too big.

"I was looking for you." Kagura said standing infront of Rin. "Stay away from Sesshomaru, don't trouble him." After saying that Kagura turned and start walking off. Rin just blinked. She didn't know what happened. What was that.

"Oh, are you a messenger from Sesshomaru?" Rin asked walking towards the girl. "Cause if you are, instead of telling that to me, tell Sesshomaru not to trouble me. Tell him I have nothing to say to him."

"How dare you?" Kagura asked, her eyes flaring.

"Why are you getting angry? I'm not telling anything to you right?" Rin asked smiling.

"Because Sesshomaru is my boyfriend." Kagura said confidently.

Rin gave a small laugh and Kagura got more angry.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagura asked.

"I have lots of reason not to believe that." Rin said. "First one, hmm let me not tell you that, second one being the perfume you are wearing Sesshomaru can't stand it as much as he can't stand you. It is as clear as crystal. So, how can you say that he's your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean? How do you..." Kagura asked and stopped.

"O I got that perfume once, and Sesshomaru got rid of it like it was some poison." Rin said clearing the other girl's confusion. Now, saying that Rin left the girl standing there. Rin walked as if nothing happened but she was hurt. She didn't know why. What she had told that Kagura girl had been true, but why was she feeling insecure. She knew that Kagura cannot be Sesshomaru's girlfriend. So, why.

Rin saw some students walking and followed them and got to principal's office. She got her schedule. Then followed other students and reached the hall. She was searching for a familiar face. A familiar face with familiar silver hair and familiar dog ears. 'Did he even come today? I forgot to ask about him in the morning.'

Rin sat on an available seat. Other students started coming and the hall was now full. Rin was just thinking about her conversation with Kagura. Why did she make her feel uncomfortable. She was beautiful. Yes, she was but why should it bother her? She had an uncomfortable feeling seeing her with Sesshomaru. Maybe it was because she had not seen Sesshomaru with other people. She knew he didn't like Kagura, but then why was she with him like that.

"Oi, What are you doing here alone?" Asked a familiar voice and she snapped out of it.

"Ah, Haku-kun." Rin jumped off and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I went out just for a day." Hakudoshi replied. "Oe, you planning to kill me cause I can't breathe."

"But still, what did you bring for me?" Rin asked letting go off him. "I hope you didn't come empty handed like last time."

"And feel your wrath like last time, no thank you." Hakudoshi said grinning. "I got your gift, it's in my car."

"Oh, what is it?" Rin asked very happy.

"Not gonna tell." Hakudoshi replied. "Oh, Sesshomaru, here." He called Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came towards them through some difficulties. The girls and guys equally looking at him with admiration.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said but stopped when Rin turned away from him.

"What did you do this time?" Hakudoshi asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing." Rin replied for him. "Just he didn't wake me up when I had told him to for almost a month, I'm sure you're aware of it. And I wanted to come looking good atleast this day but, I'm here wearing this hoodie, skinny jeans and converse." Again Rin was starting to loose it.

"You look good in it too." Hakudoshi said.

Sesshomaru was reminded of their conversation from the morning.

"Ah, you think so, Haku-kun?" Rin asked smiling.

Ok, this was different. He just wanted to strangle both of them. What was wrong with Rin? He told the same thing, didn't he? So why the different reactions. And why was he getting so angry.

"Goodmorning." They were interrupted now from the starting of the ceremony and they sat down. The ceremony was just speeches, about the school, about the students, about the studies from different teachers and students. Rin fell asleep halfway through and was now leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru had a small smile tugged in his face, though not visible.

"Rin, wake up." Sesshomaru said shaking her.

"Huh, wahh, oh." Rin said still in daze.

"Rin, you've got to go to your class." Sesshomaru said.

"Uhh." Rin said getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Come Rin, I'll drop you to your class." Hakudoshi said.

Rin nodded her head and followed Hakudoshi, waving at Sesshomaru. "See ya Sesshomaru."

'What the, Is she serious? She'll just go off without me?' Sesshomaru thought, starting to get angry again.

Hakudoshi looked at Rin's schedule on the way and headed for her first class.

"Oh, how long did I fall asleep for?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but halfway through the speech, you were already drooling. I think Sesshomaru's shirt is fully soaked."Hakudoshi said laughing.

"Yeah, I noticed, I drooled and that too on Sesshomaru? That expains why he was glaring at me?" Rin said.

"I don't think he was angry at you, I mean he didn't seem to mind." Hakudoshi said.

"Oh, please, I thought he'd kill me, so I hurried. I survived, for now." Rin said sighing.

"No, he was okay with it. He didn't shove you off, did he? Oh, here's your class. Have fun, and since I have some work I can't meet you until lunch break, so sorry but, you gotta find your other classes on your own." Hakudoshi said waving at Rin and walking away.

Rin waved at him and walked through the door to her classroom. She looked around and took the seat on the farthest corner. Other students were talking about the school's culture and seniors. Rin sat alone and was thinking, 'He didn't shove you off, did he?' Hakudoshi's words were in her mind. It wasn't anything so, why was it making Rin happy and hopeful. Hopeful for what? The teacher came inside and introduced himself and after the introduction of everyone, he just told briefly about their courses and their first class was over. Rin was the last one to go outside. She sighed, not knowing where to go now. She didn't know where her next class was. As she walked further suddenly a hand was wrapped on her shoulder from behind. She smiled.

"Inuyasha" Rin said happily. "Where were you?"

"Overslept." Inuyasha said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Let's go. Our next class is lab, now c'mon smell the way." Rin said grinning.

"I don't know what would you do without me." Inuyasha said walking with his arms around Rin.

Finally it was luch break, the canteen was crowded. Inuyasha went to get the food and as he walked, the place opened for him, the girls giggling and whispering. The guys also whispering and admiring him.

Rin saw a familiar white hair walking with three tall girls. Rin walked towards him, but he was going further and further away. So she ran and finally when she almost reached him she jumped and got on his back.

"Haku-kun." Rin said loudly.

Hakudoshi smiled, "Rin. How was your class?"

The other girls looked at her with clear disapproval in their eyes and when they saw Hakudoshi smiling and giving all his attention on her and forgetting about them, their eyes flared.

"It was fine. First class sucked, but after Inuyasha came all other classes was fun." Rin replied still on Hakudoshi's back.

"Ok, see ya girls." Hakudoshi said to other girls and walked towards empty seats and when they reached there Rin let go off him and sat down and looked at the girls who were giving her a death glare.

"What's wrong with your friends?" Rin asked Hakudoshi confused.

Hakudoshi looked at them and the girls smiled. "What do you mean?" Hakudoshi asked more confused.

"Oh, forget it I think I'm tired from today's class already." Rin said keeping her head on the table. Suddenly the canteen got lively. There was too much ruckus. Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru coming towards them, Rin gulped and just stared. He looked normal like any other day but she felt something strange. She looked around him, there were girls swooning over him and she felt something different. She didn't know what but she didn't want to find out. She thought it was better not to find out. She had a feeling it would be something scary.

There were girls all over Sesshomaru, but he seemed not to care. His eyes were straight on the girl who was looking at him with something different in her eyes. There was something he could not read and there was fear in her eyes. Fear? Why was there such an emotion like fear in her eyes? He was suddenly angry. Why was Rin scared of him? Hadn't they been together all their life and she had never once feared him. Infact she was the only one who had never feared him. So, she had no right to fear him. She was his fiancée. When he reached to where they were he gave Hakudoshi a nod and sat down without looking at Rin. He was angry without any reason, and he would just worsen the situation if he talked with Rin, since she was the reason he was angry.

"Oh, Inuyasha is taking a lot of time, I'll go see what's the problem." Hakudoshi said standing up, knowing he had to leave them alone to sort out whatever problem they were having since, the atmosphere was very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Rin said standing up, not wanting to stay alone with Sesshomaru.

"No, you stay here with Sesshomaru." Hakudoshi said giving her a knowing look and left. Rin looked at his retreating back and sat down slowly, avoiding to look at Sesshomaru.

Why was Rin doing like this? Rin never ignored him like that. Yes, she was angry at him, but she would be shouting at him, she would be doing everything to make him pay for whatever he had done and even make him buy her anything but she would not ignore him. Should he ask her? His thoughts were solely on the girl infront of him. But snapped out of it when Rin moved slightly. He would ask her. But before he could say a word, Rin spoke.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for drooling on your shirt in the morning." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, 'What? Drooling? Shirt? What was she talking about?' Rin answered his unvoiced question. "Morning, when I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw I had drooled on your shirt, I know how angry you get when messed with your shirt. So..." Rin said avoiding his eyes.

Oh, had she? Why hadn't he realized that? Was that the reason why she was scared? "Don't worry Rin. It was nothing." He said and looked at her. "Look at me Rin."

Slowly Rin looked at him and saw he was not angry at her and his eyes were calm and it was soft. Rin felt safe, his eyes soothed her and she smiled. She felt happy now. Her uneasiness was gone.

Sesshomaru noticed her eyes changed back to how it normally was. She changed back to how she normally was. That was how it should be. He just looked at her and felt at ease. He slowly lifted his hand and touched Rin's cheek and she leaned on it and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru's lips slowly curved into a shortlived smile. Then he took his hand back and rubbed Rin's head. Rin always loved it when he did that.

"Oe, aren't you forgetting something?" Rin asked. "I still haven't forgiven you for morning, so, you have to take me shopping this weekend and buy me anything I want." She was back to her old self.

"What?" Sesshomaru said and realizing he was about to complain Rin interrupted him.

"And this time I'm not holding back, I will take whatever I want, eat whatever I want." Rin said flicking a tongue at him.

Rin never ceased to amaze him. But he was fine with it. Rin was just how she was supposed to be.

'Should I ask him about Kagura?' Rin thought but when she saw the look in his eyes she thought against it. Now, he was not thinking about anyone else, and she didn't want him to be thinking about some other girl, not now, not ever. She was getting some wierd feeling since morning after seeing him with Kagura and after seeing all the girls around him. She didn't know abut that feeling but right now it was gone and was replaced with something else. She was happy, very happy and was content.

"Oe, Rinny. This place doesn't have good food. Tomorrow, let's ask mom to prepare food for us okay?" Inuyasha said coming with Hakudoshi and sitting next to Rin and passing her a sandwich and a juice. "Oe, Sesshomaru when did you come? I thought you would not come here since I saw you with tons of girls some time ago." He continued and started eating his food, not caring about anything else.

"They're nothing." Sesshomaru said. They were some useless bunch of people who wouldn't leave him alone whatever he did. Maybe he should just kill them, hmm maybe rip their heart out or maybe just cut them in half. Sesshomaru was thinking of the ways to kill them and it was not a secret that if ever he felt like it, he would not hold back.

Rin was suddenly silent again. She didn't feel like talking. There was something heavy somewhere, it was hurting her. She quietly drank her juice and left the sandwich, she didn't feel like eating. There was a lump in her throat and she couldn't rid of it. 'What is this feeling? It hurts. I've never felt it before.'

"Rin, what class do you have next?" Hakudoshi asked.

"History." Rin said with difficulty and frowning.

"Oh, I know how much you hate history Rinny." Inuyasha said minterpreting her.

"Ahh, then come on let's go." Hakudoshi said getting up. "I still have to give you your present. It's in my car." 'Maybe that will cheer you up' He thought to himself. Rin nodded and got up.

"Oe, where's my gift?" Inuyasha asked finishing his lunch and getting up.

"I didn't bring anything for you." Hakudoshi said not caring.

"What the. You didn't bring anything for me?" Inuyasha said standing next to Rin. "Oe, Sesshomaru, your loyal fans are coming this way."

Sesshomaru looked at their direction and slowly stood up and got around the table and wrapped his arm around Rin and calmly walked forward.

"Oe, where the hell are you taking Rin?" Inuyasha asked and followed them. Hakudoshi followed them too. Rin just walked along with Sesshomaru, oblivious to the stares she was getting from other girls.

They reached Hakudoshi's car and Sesshomaru was still holding Rin, Hakudoshi opened his car's door and took out a wrapped gift and gave it to Rin. Rin took it and shook it and listened as if to figure out wht was inside. She then tore the wrapper and the box showed it was a cellphone.

"It's a cellphone from my company which they're gonna launch next month. It's better than other cellphones in market, I hope you like it." Hakudoshi said.

"Wahh, cellphone, I love it Haku-kun." Rin said happily and hugged Hakudoshi.

"I've already saved my number. Though I'm sure you know my number by heart." Hakudoshi said.

"Umhm." Rin said busy with her new phone. "O I'll save Maru's number also." Rin said dialing the number. Then she dialled another number, "Mom, guess what Igotanewcellphone. Haku-kun gifted it just now. Umhm. Okay, bye I'll see ya later." Rin said and hung up.

"Why don't I have a cellphone?" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh, don't worry Inu, mom said she totally forgot that it was time we got our own cellphones and she'll tell dad to buy one for you." Rin said happy.

Inuyasha grinned then. "Let's go Rinny. Class is about to start."

"Okay." Rin said, then turned to Hakudoshi and Sesshomaru. "Seeya after class"

"Okay." Hakudoshi said while Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Seeya." Inuyasha said and walked away, Rin busy using her phone followed. "Oh, Inu, there's a horse track over there." Rin said.

"Oh, yeah, let's check that out." Inuyasha said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rin said slightly uncomfortable, but Inuyasha was not listening, he just walked towards the track.

When he got there, he just checked the horses. Rin was walking in the track. Suddenly there was a huge sound and a horse broke throught it's reign and was galloping towards Rin. "Oe, look out." Someone screamed. At that Inuyasha turned back and saw the horse inching closer to Rin with each passing second and Rin just stood there looking at it.

Oh, what's gonna happen to Rin? Is she gonna be saved? If yes, then by whom? Ahahahaha...

Oh, and thankyou DaniHime86 for suggesting a nickname for Sesshomaru, I wanted to use it in the previous chapter, but I totally forgot. 'Maru' would've sounded better when they were kids, but yes, my fault. Still it's fine, cause it goes with Rin's character here.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, another chapter is up, this didn't turn out as I had thought, so, please read and give me an honest review okay, cause I don't think it's as satisfying. But still here it is. Another chapter for 'Little by little.'

There was a sudden ruckus all around the school. Sesshomaru ignored it but then he heard a name which made it impossible for him to ignore it. He stopped a guy who was rushing along with everyone.

"Ahh umm, Sesshomaru-sama." The guy fiddled and was nervous for suddenly being called by Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong? Why the ruckus?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, umm, ahh, there seems to be some accident." The guy said.

Sesshomaru's heart sank. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart clench.

"What?" Hakudoshi interrupted.

"Yeah, Inuyasha and Rin we... were th... there." The guy said.

Sesshomaru was half relieved now since, Inuyasha was with her, she'd be safe. But where were they? Why was the guy not giving proper information. He had to go to where Rin was. He had to be sure that she was safe. She would be since she was with Inuyasha.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ho... Horse tr...track, S... Scar broke his re...reign and ran towards R... Rin, well that's what I heard." The boy said.

Sesshomaru almost blinked, 'Horse track? Scar? These people, they really had no work, they would just hear half the things and just have their own conclusions.'

"Leave." Sesshomaru told the guy and he left happily.

"These people, they really have no work, right?" Hakudoshi said laughing.

Then they too walked towards the Horse track. When they reached the Horse track there were many people surrounding it. They were all looking ahead.

"Move." Sesshomaru said coldly and the guy infront looked back and just moved back and suddenly the path was clear for Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi.

Rin turned back and the horse was inching closer to her. She was shocked at first, then smiled and as if it was just natural, she ran towards it and then jumped on it, the horse was struggling but then she whispered something to the Horse and she tried controlling it and soothed it. The horse was soon calm. Then she walked it towards the stable and got off it. Then she noticed that the track was crowded. She was shocked, then she went to Inuyasha.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked and gave her a smile.

"What do you think?" Rin asked back and smiled. They then turned to leave and Rin saw that at one place the crowd was clearing and she saw Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi coming towards them.

"Rin, this is just like you, causing such ruckus, wherever you go." Hakudoshi said coming towards them smiling.

"I don't even know what they are doing here. I didn't notice them until now. Really they're creeping me out." Rin said.

"But for a second, I thought something happened to you." Hakudoshi said.

"Do you mean to say that you don't trust Sesshomaru's teaching?" Rin asked smiling and looked at Sesshomaru.

"No, I wouldn't dare say that." Hakudoshi replied. "C'mon, let's go back to class now."

Then they walked away ignoring the crowd. Then Rin and Inuyasha went to their class together and the class was over soon.

After their last class Rin and Inuyasha walked out their classroom and Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi were walking towards their class. Their surrounding lively as always with people admiring them.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said and they all went outside the school building and towards the parking lot.

Hakudoshi's phone rang and he smiled and answered it. "How come you remember me now? Oh yeah. What? Okay. Yeah sure." he hung up and turned to look at the others. "Hey, sorry guys you go on ahead, Byakuya is back, he is in airport right now. So, I'll go pick him up."

"What? Byakuya is back?" Rin asked happily. "Hurry up and get him already."

Hakudoshi nodded, "See ya later." Then he turned to leave.

"Oe wait up, I'll come along." Inuyasha said, "I got some work near airport too. Rin, you go ahead okay."

Rin nodded, "Get back soon you too." Then she walked towards Sesshomaru's car with him beside her.

Sesshomaru opened the passenger door for Rin and Rin got in and he went around and got in. Then he started the car and as he was about to drive off Hakudoshi drove off and waved at them from the car's window.

Sesshomaru then drove off and Rin was talking constantly now. About her class, about her teachers, about everything. Sesshomaru just nodded sometimes to let her know he was listening.

"Oh, Sesshomaru let's go have Icecream." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded. Before long he parked his car and got out and Rin got out as well. This was Rin's favourite park and they'd come here often to get icecream and take a walk.

Rin ran towards the Icecream stall, Sesshomaru followed behind slowly.

"Hello, Rin, how are you?" The icecream retailer asked.

"I'm good Soro-kun, how are you?" Rin replied happily.

"Good too." Soro replied. " Regular?"

"Yes please." Rin said. Then he gave her chocolate and Sesshomaru Blueberry.

Rin ate hers happily. But Sesshomaru just hold onto his icecream. Rin then exchanged her icecream with him saying his icecream was melting. Sesshomaru didn't like icecream, he just came with Rin because she liked it and he'd always just hold onto his icecream and Rin would finish both of them. Then they'd take a walk around the park with Rin jumping and running and talking and again running and jumping and skipping around. They would spend hours in the park and it would feel like a minute to them.

Rin finished both her icecreams and then they sat down for a moment and as always Rin started getting impatient and Sesshomaru got up and Rin got up too, then Rin walked ahead and started skipping, it was like any other day but today Sesshomaru was feeling something more. He was still thinking about how he had felt when he had thought that she was hurt. He knew she was safe but still, he had felt it. It was not something he had felt before. Maybe because Rin had never been in any situation where he had to worry about. But still why? Why this feeling? Was it because she was his mate-to-be. Whatever it was, it was not very comforting. But seeing Rin happy infront of him comforted him a bit.

Sesshomaru extended his hand towards Rin and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Rin was shocked, she looked at him confused, but when she saw his eyes soften, she smiled and relaxed and rested her head on his chest and both of them walked together in silence. Rin was silent and for the first time, Sesshomaru knew she was not talking to him, not because she was angry. They finished their walk and got into Sesshomaru's car and he drove them home. Rin was silent all the way home. They reached home and Rin got out of the car and walked inside. Sesshomaru followed shortly and then found out that Rin was back to herself and was chatting with everyone in the house.

"Mom, I'm hungry. What's there for hi-tea today?" Rin asked sitting down.

"Ahh, dear how was your class today?" Izayoi asked.

"It was good." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, how was your day?" Izayoi asked.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and walked off.

As soon as Sesshomaru was gone Rin started telling Izayoi about the day and about Kagura and other girls. "I've never seen Sesshomaru with other people, so it was wierd. But, I didn't want him to forget about me, so I was feeling bad, I was feeling something weird, but we went to park and it felt right again." Rin said.

"Oh, Rin you're growing up." Izayoi said. "But you got to figure this out yourself."

Rin looked at Izayoi totally confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Izayoi said smiling. "You're feeling like that cause you have never seen Sesshomaru with other girls, but don't worry, Sesshomaru is not going to put anyone else infront of you."

"I don't know mom, your smile says that you're hiding something." Rin said slightly suspicious.

"Ma'am, the food is laid." The butler came and said and explained the menu.

Rin then ran and sat on her chair and fipped her plate and was ready to eat.

"You should atleast wait for others to come." Sesshomaru said coming in and sitting on his chair next to Rin.

"Umhm." Rin said already busy with her food.

Sesshomaru almost shook his head. Then Izayoi came in. "Rin dear, Naraku has sent you a parcel, I've sent it to your room, okay?"

"What Daddy's sent me gift." Rin said almost jumping from her seat.

"Yes, but finish your food first." Izayoi said.

Rin nodded and quickly finished her food and ran towards her room. Sesshomaru just observed her. Izayoi noticed how Sesshomaru was looking at every move Rin made and giggled like a school girl. Sesshomaru looked at Izayoi then got up and left.

Rin ran to her room and opened her parcel. As expected, he had sent lots of clothes, jewelleries and all. Suddenly there was a knock on the room.

"Come in." Rin said without bothering about whoever was there.

"Miss you've got a call." A maid said entering and handing her the phone.

"Thank you." Rin said taking the phone. "Hello."

"Rin." The caller replied.

"Daddy." Rin said excited. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? Did you get the gifts?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, I got it just now, I'm just looking at those. They're really beutiful. Thank you daddy." Rin said beaming.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to get for you so, I asked couple of my employees to buy those." Naraku said.

"Ahh, I love 'em Daddy." Rin said.

"I'm happy. It's for your birthday." Naraku said and Rin could almost feel his smile.

"But it's still early for presents." Rin said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be the first one to give you your presents." Naraku said and his voice changed. "I've sent money to your account. That's your present too."

"Daddy I told you, you don't have to send me money." Rin said frowning.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked. "All that I earn is for you. Just have fun. How is Sesshomaru and others?"

"Everyone is good." Rin replied.

"Rin, sorry but daddy's got to go. I will call you soon." Naraku said.

"Okay, love ya daddy." Rin said.

"You too." Naraku said and hung up.

Rin gave the phone back to the waiting maid. Rin was really happy right now. Naraku would only call her once a month or two months and sometimes even in 6 months. But whenever he'd call her she'd be really happy. Though she'd only seen him once, she knew he loved her. He'd send her gifts regularly. He cared for her. And he'd send her money every now and then. And lots of money, money she had no use for. Izayoi and Inutaisho took care of everything she needed, so, those money just stayed in the bank.

Rin was now so engrossed in looking at every gifts he had sent, she didn't notice a silver haired demon standing at her door.

"I'm sure you're not gonna be done with these today." The demon said making himself known to her.

Rin gasped then smiled and turned back. "Sesshomaru, when did you come here?"

"It's been a while." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha and all are back."

"Really? Is Byakuya here too?" Rin asked already running away from her room and not waiting for his answer.

Sesshomaru followed slowly. Before he reached the hall, he could hear Rin squeal and talking. She was the only one talking. When he reached the hall, Byakuya was on the floor with Rin on top of him. She looked very happy. He almost smiled looking at her laughing like that. But she looked too happy. Why wasn't she happy like that when she was with him? He felt something different now. This feeling he didn't know what it was. Suddenly Rin said something about movies and everyone agreed.

"Sesshomaru, you're coming too right?" Rin asked happily.

Sesshomaru wanted to decline, but he saw Rin's smiling face and he knew how it would change if he declined. And also he knew she was gonna be with Byakuya and all and he didn't like that idea. So, Sesshomaru just nodded.

Rin jumped and ran out the door screaming, "Hurry up then, people."

Izayoi smiled and said, "Byakuya, which room would you like?"

"Any room would be fine." Byakuya replied.

"Okay, then take the room where you stayed in last time." Izayoi said smiling.

"Thank you Izayoi." Byakuya said. "I'm sorry for troubling you, but Inuyasha and Hakudoshi didn't let me go." He explained.

"It's no trouble at all. Byakuya. We are very happy to have you here." Izayoi said. "Then, you all should go and get changed, Rin is very energetic right now, so she's gonna be here in a minute."

Then everyone went to their respective rooms. Hakudoshi following Byakuya to his room. Sesshomaru went to his room and Inuyasha to his own. As expected Rin was down in few minutes and she was looking simple and cute. And she had the most beautiful jewellery on, her smile.

When Izayoi saw her, she smiled and said, "You look really cute, dear."

"Thankyou mom, but why are you not ready?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I'm not coming dear, Inutaisho is not here, so I'll just wait for him and have dinner together." Izayoi replied.

Then others came down too. When everyone was ready Sesshomaru went out to get his car.

"We're leaving." Rin said.

"Have fun all of you." Izayoi said.

"You too mom." Rin said and headed outside.

Sesshomaru took out his car and they all left. Rin as expected talked all the way to the mall. There she got distracted by everything she saw, but the guys handled her and took her to the top floor for movies.

"Inuyasha, popcorns." Rin shouted and Inuyasha went to get popcorns and other stuffs. Knowing Inuyasha those other stuffs were gonna be too much.

Every single head was turning towards their group. And the other girls looked at Rin with bitterness. But Rin was having too much fun to notice all those.

Then they went in to watch the movie. Rin sat between Hakudoshi and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha next to Hakudoshi and Byakuya next to him. Rin was too excited. She was talking so much, and finally when the movie started did she shut up. Inuyasha passed her popcorns and cola, she was busy eating it. But halfway through Rin was dozing off. Her head was falling infront., then towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shifted a little making it easier for Rin to put her head in his shoulder, but before he could raise his hand to do so, Hakudoshi looked at Rin and smiled and pulled her head and rested it on his shoulder. Sesshomaru was angry. But he said nothing and watched the movie.

At the final part of the movie, Rin woke up and was now engrossed in the movie as if she had never even fallen asleep. After the movie was over, at the exit there was too much of a crowd and people were pushing around. Sesshomaru gently took Rin's hand and placed her infront of him. Rin just walked infront. Finally they were outside and even though the crowd had subsided Sesshomaru was still holding Rin's hand.

"I'm hungry." Rin said and ran towards the restaurant nearby pulling Sesshomaru. Others followed quitely.

"Table for five please." Rin told at the door to the waitress.

"Yes, please follow me." The waitress said walking ahead.

There Rin and Inuyasha were having competetion ordering. The waitress was having trouble writing the order and seemed shocked . She looked at them both with an exausted face, the other three ignored them, already knowing how much that little soul could eat. After everyone had ordered the waitress left and got their drinks. Then suddenly Byakuya's phone rang, he looked at it and frowned then he reluctantly received the call.

"Yeah." He answered. "Tomorrow? Okay. Mm. No need. I will come tomorrow morning." And then he hung up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was dad, he knows that I'm back already, so he wants me to be there by tomorrow morning and he's already arranged a party for me to socialize." Byakuya said frowning.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Hakudoshi replied.

Then Byakuya gave an evil smile, "Ofcourse, it will be fine. Taisho and Kobayashi family are obviously gonna come so it's gonna be fine."

"What?" Inuyasha almost screamed. "I don't want to go."

"Me too." Hakudoshi added.

"Oh, it's gonna be fun." Rin said.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. The others now continued talking about the party next day. The food was served and they ate quietly. After that they all went to the parking lot and Sesshomaru took out his car and they all left to go home.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were having coffee when they reached home. Rin went and sat between them and started telling them about the movie. Then she saw an open invitation card. "Oh, it has already come?" Rin asked, "Now we're really going to Byakuya's party."

"Yes dear, do you need to buy a dress for tomorrow?" Izayoi asked.

"No, daddy's sent me lots of clothes so, I don't need it." Rin answered.

"Oh, that's great." Izayoi said.

They all retired for the day. As Rin finished her bath and was about to sleep, as she closed her eyes, she remembered Sesshomaru holding her hand and holding her close to him and she smiled, she'd felt safe. And she fell asleep.

The next day, Rin was awoken by a loud ruckus in her room, it was Inuyasha and Hakudoshi, they were fighting over something and Inuyasha was shouting. Rin woke up.

"Give me a break." Rin said, but the two just ignored her. So Rin shouted, "Get out of my room." Now the two were quiet and looked at Rin.

"Oh, Rinny, you're awake." Inuyasha said.

Rin almost rolled her eyes. What did he expect? With all this ruckus, even a dead would wake up.

"Byakuya is gonna leave now, there's a car outside to pick him up, so we thought you'd want to meet him before he left." Hakudoshi said.

"Oh, Byakuya is leaving?" Rin asked and ran out the door.

Byakuya and Sesshomaru were having their breakfast. Inutaisho was sitting in a chair and reading newspaper, Izayoi was sipping her coffee sitting next to him.

"Byakuya, you're leaving already?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I gotta do some preparations for tonight." Byakuya said. "Come to the party, alright?"

Rin nodded and said, "Then you better hurry up."

Sesshomaru finished his breakfast and got up from his seat, "Rin, hurry up or else I'm gonna leave you today also."

Rin gasped, "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna get ready and Sesshomaru you better not leave me." She said and ran upstairs.

She came down after a while and Byakuya was now ready to go, his luggages were being taken by the servants to the car.

"Byakuya, see you." Rin said and hugged him.

"Okay, see you tonight." Byakuya said and walked out. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi were having breakfast and Rin joined them. After she was done, Sesshomaru told her that he was leaving. Rin kissed Izayoi and Inutaisho goodbye and she went towards Sesshomaru's car. Hakudoshi and Inuyasha joined them too and they left for their school.

They got to school and then as soon as they got out, they were surrounded by girls.

"Omygosh, Sesshomaru-sama is so cool." Some girl was saying.

"Yeah, but Hakudoshi-kun is also cute." Another said.

"But the hanyou is also cute. I wonder what's his name?" Another asked.

"Inuyasha? Yeah, he's cute, but I heard he always hangs out with that girl Rin. I even heard that they were in a relationship." Another added.

"No, they're not." Another commented, "I heard that she lives in Taisho manor, maybe she's an orphan or something."

People were just commenting on it. Sesshomaru and others could hear it because of their demonic ability. But Rin was oblivious to it, she was just going on and on about Byakuya's party. She really was really excited, so the others just ignored it. Rin and Inuyasha had same class so, Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi dropped them and went to their classes.

Rin just couldn't concentrate on her studies. And her classmates were not making it easier for her.

"I heard Byakuya Nakamura is back in Japan." One girl said.

"No way, Byakuya Nakamura. It's too good to be true." Another girl said.

"Yes, he is back, and I heard they're throwing a party to welcome him back." Another added.

"Wow, Nakamura's party. I can just imagine it, it's gonna be great." Another said.

"Ofcourse it's gonna be great, and guess what I'm invited." Another one said.

"Wow, noway." Another girl said too excited.

"I heard he's gonna be joining our school, since he's come back from abroad studies." Other girls joined in.

"Our school? Are you sure?" Others asked.

"Yes, why not? Our school is the best school for elite students and also I heard he's good friends with Sesshomaru-sama and Hakudoshi-san." Another girl said.

"Wow, Sesshomaru-sama, Hakudoshi-san and Byakuya Nakamura, three of them together is too good to be true." Another girl said dreamily.

They were all going on and on about the party and Byakuya and Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi and now they even started talking about Inuyasha.

At lunch break, Rin went to the canteen, Inuyasha had disappeared after the first two class. He was too irritated by the teachers and other students and Rin had told him to just ignore them and get fresh and after that he disappeared. Rin sat on an empty seat next to some guys. They were all staring at Rin.

"Hey, um, are you a fresher?" One guy asked.

"Yeah, hi my name is Rin." Rin answered.

"Hey Rin, I'm Shiro. And we're all from Football team." He said proudly.

"Oh, wow football team, so cool." Rin said.

Rin was talking with others too now and suddenly they all stopped, Rin looked back at the place where everyone was staring. There Sesshomaru was coming towards them, his eyes cold and staring right at them.

"Oh, um Sesshomaru-sama." Shiro said.

"Rin, why are you alone? Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked Rin totally ignoring the others.

"Inuyasha had some trouble with the teachers and students so I told him to relax and he left the class after that." Rin said.

"That idiot, what was he thinking? Leaving you alone." Sesshomaru said getting angry. The others got more scared now.

"Sesshomaru, calm down, he needs his space too." Rin said. "Oh, and actually I'm glad you're here. I had something to tell you."

Sesshomaru calmed down. He looked at others and they all mumbled their goodbye and left. Rin smiled widely and bid them goodbye. Seeing this Sesshomaru got angry again. But then Rin started talking.

"Where is Haku-kun?" Rin asked.

"Byakuya wanted his help for something, so he left." Sesshomaru answered, bored.

"Sesshomaru. I heard that Byakuya will join our school, is it true?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me that?" Rin asked.

"What is there to tell?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I mean I didn't know he was joining our college." Rin said.

"Our school is the best one, so it is obvious he's gonna be joining our school." Sesshomaru said.

Rin then nodded in understanding and said, "Sessh, let's go home, I don't want to attend any more classes. I really can't concentrate."

Sesshomaru knew where this was going. Rin wanted to go home and she thought he'd decline. So again she's using the old trick, she's gonna say Sessh at first knowing how much he hated that name and then in hopes to make him feel happy she'd call him Sesshomaru-sama. He knew the trick, but as always he wanted to tease her.

"No." He simply said.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said and Sesshomaru almost smiled. Rin was too predictable.

"Hmm, let's go." Sesshomaru said standing up but Rin caught his hand and stopped him. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm hungry." Rin said.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled and followed him. As they were heading towards the parking lot, Kagura was infront of them.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going? And with that girl." Kagura asked.

"Move Kagura." Sesshomaru said.

"But, Sesshomaru..." Kagura was saying but Sesshomaru ignored her and went ahead Rin following shortly.

Sesshomaru opened the passenger door for Rin and after she got in, he closed the door, got on driver's seat and left.

"That was rude." Rin said after a while, but laughed.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"You can't stand her, can you?" Rin asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, he didn't want to say anything but he felt like he had to answer Rin.

Rin felt happy, she didn't know why but that single word made her really happy.

Sesshomaru then parked his car. He had brought Rin to a very elegant place. There he got table for two. Rin was really happy. She didn't know why, but recently she'd be really happy around Sesshomaru.

They didn't talk much but still Rin felt content after finishing their food, they headed back home.

When Rin reached home, there was noone there, only the maids and servants were doing their work. They informed Rin that Inutaisho and Izayoi had to attend another function so they left. And Inuyasha called Rin to tell her that he met Hakudoshi and went with him to Byakuya's place.

So, now there was only Rin and Sesshomaru in that whole house.

Okay people I'm done with another chapter. I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon now, cause I've got lots of projects and my exam and all, so, I don't think I can manage it. But I may write one more chapter with Rin and Sesshomaru alone in the house (oh, no nothing serious is gonna happen) and Byakuya's party before taking break, or I may stop it now. But I really want to write another chapter soon.

But whatever, please tell me how you want me to continue this story. And also if you can tell me of any cute moments for Rin and Sesshomaru when they are alone.

Okay thankyou.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I know I said I won't be posting soon, but seriously, everytime I thought I'd study, this story came into my mind and lots of ideas were stuck in my mind, so I just had to write them down. But, it got way longer than I had expected. But, after this don't expect another chapter for a month.

Oh, and my previous chapter, I'm glad you people liked it, I really wasn't sure about it. Thankyou all for reviewing.

"Argh why, why did everyone had to go and leave me?" Rin asked to no one.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. "How can you be alone when I'm here."

It was a simple question and nothing out of the ordinary, but suddenly Rin felt her face heating.

"I, I m... mean everyone went somewhere and they must be having fun, but I'm stuck with you." Rin said and as soon as those words came out she wanted to eat those words back.

"You mean to say I'm no fun?" Sesshomaru asked, amused.

"Um, uh um... Yes." Rin said and mentally punched herself.

Sesshomaru smirked. Rin gulped. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but still she was a bit scared.

"Will you explain to me what fun is for you?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin's throat was dry now and she failed to see the amusement in his eyes, since she was looking at her feet which seemed so interesting to her suddenly.

But suddenly Rin's face changed. 'What am I doing? This is Sesshomaru. Why am I acting like this infront of him? I can just make him irritated and he'll just leave this conversation. Or maybe.' Rin smiled.

"Fun is when mom and I go shopping, fun is when dad let's me do whatever I want to, fun is when Inuyasha plays with me and let's me win every game, fun is when Haku-kun and I watch movies together alone, fun is when Byakuya surprises me with lots of gifts, fun is..." Rin stopped, she really had no idea what else to say. She didn't even think she'd have to say all of these. She had thought Sesshomaru would just leave halfway through. But Rin had forgotten about Sesshomaru's level of patience.

But what Rin didn't know was this had nothing to do with Sesshomaru's patience. He was really enjoing it. Now, when Rin stopped Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Um, ahh, yeah I have to go get ready for Byakuya's party." Rin said turning away.

"You still have more than half a day." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Still, I'll go freshen up." Rin said hurrying to her room. Once she reached there she hurriedly closed her door and sighed, 'What was happening to her? Why was she acting that way? 'She then got ready to take a bath. As the waters dropped on her skin, she relaxed and Sesshomaru's face came in her mind, she smiled then stopped, 'What? Why was he in her mind even now?' Rin thought.

After she had finished her bathing she, wore her casual dress and started to choose what dress to wear tonight, but she was disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rin sang happily.

From the door Sesshomaru came inside, Rin turned to see who had come then she freezed, she hadn't expected him. He was walking towards her. He had changed already and he looked elegant as always.

"Rin, get changed." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Just do as I say." Sesshomaru stated blankly.

"Don't wanna." Rin replied sticking out her tongue at him.

"Okay, then follow me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was now curious, so damn curious, 'What was he upto?' She thought to herself. He wouldn't give up so easily, but he just easily accepted it this time. She then quietly followed him. He then took her to the gym, then passed through it and got to the game room and looked at her.

"What game do you wanna play?" He asked.

"What?" Rin asked totally surprised.

"I'm sure, you heard me." Sesshomaru said.

"Um, yeah I did, but why?" Rin asked still not overcoming her surprise.

"I do not have any need to answer that Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"But.." Rin wanted to protest but then saw Sesshomaru's face and stopped. She knew he was not gonna tell her anything so she sighed, but she was not gonna let it be so easy and so she answered. "Basketball."

Sesshomaru smiled, he knew she was really good at it, Inuyasha being her teacher, but she had never been able to beat him, Sesshomaru unlike Inuyasha never let her win, he would easily win against her in any other game, but this one was a bit difficult than others. But that would be just fine for what he planned.

"Okay, I'll get the ball." Sesshomaru said and went to get the ball, when he came back Rin was stretching. Sesshomaru almost laughed, he could never get used to that little girl ever doing any kind of exercise.

"Just know I'm not gonna go easy on you, Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling.

"You better not." Sesshomaru said and they begun the game. Sesshomaru easily earned three points as soon as they began. But Rin was not holding back either.

Now, Rin was really tired. Only last quarter was left, Sesshomaru was leading by 2 points. It was getting difficult for Rin to breathe, but she still was in the game. As they started playing again, Sesshomaru was just dribbling , he missed several baskets, and in final minutes, Rin scored a three pointer.

Rin won, for the first time, Rin won against Sesshomaru and she was really happy. She went to him and said, "I don't know why did you do that but I'm really happy. Okay, I guess I got to bath again."

Sesshomaru said nothing and watched as she left. Then he took the ball again and started shooting and didn't miss any of them.

Rin was taking a bath and thinking, 'Why'd he do that? He purposefully missed so many baskets, Sesshomaru never misses any baskets, but today he looked like he was seriously playing the game, but he was just not playing as he would always. Usually he wins against both Inuyasha and me and even when we team up with Haku-kun. Really what has he got up his sleeves?'

When she got out of the bathroom, she was feeling really fresh. Then on the table she saw a note. It said, 'Get ready, we're going out.' It was Sesshomaru's beautiful handwriting. Rin smiled, suddenly she was really happy. Then she took out her clothes and wore them and soon she was ready. She got out of her room and went to the hall. Sesshomaru was there waiting for her, again he looked really fresh. Rin was now noticing how perfect he always was. They had lived together all their life and seeing each other daily, Rin had not noticed such things. She thought he looked normal, and if he looked beautiful, that was because he was a demon. But now, she was noticing he was way too perfect.

"You ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked, getting up from where he was sitting and going towards Rin.

Rin nodded, then asked, "Where are we going?" then she started following Sesshomaru who was heading towards the door.

"The mall." Sesshomaru said.

"The mall, Oh yayie, we're going to the ma.." Rin stopped suddenly, then narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously though he couldn't see. "Why are we going to the mall? You never take me to mall on your own consent."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he opened the passenger door of his car and Rin got in. Then he got around his car and got in. As Rin was buckling her seatbelt, the engine roared to life and the car started moving. As they were out of the front gate, Rin asked again, "Why are we going..."

Rin didn't have to repeat her question since Sesshomaru decided to answer her, "Fun." he said.

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"You told me a list of what was fun for you, so I'm just following it." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, that's why you let me win before." Rin stated, realization dawning on her face.

"Hm, and also I was letting you do whatever you wanted to, I let you come play in your whatever you were wearing before." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, you're making fun of me." Rin said and Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin frowned and didn't talk for a moment. Sesshomaru knew he didn't have to worry about it since, she was not really mad. And he was right, now, Rin started talking, and she was talking about everything. The person who just crossed the road, the tree which looked very old, what the cloud looked like.

When they reached the mall, Rin stopped talking for a moment, Sesshomaru parked his car in the underground parking lot, then they got out. Rin was really excited. Sesshomaru never took her anywhere like that. He did take her anywhere she wanted to. But, she didn't know what to make out of it, it felt different.

Then they walked inside the mall. Rin just walked excitedly, she looked all over the mall, first she wanted to check anything that would catch her eyes and then only go to the shops she often visited. She saw some dresses and then quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and ran towards that shop. Rin took everything which captured her eyes for a little longer than a second. Then she got inside the trial room and Sesshomaru sat on a chair waiting patiently for Rin to come out, while all the girls attention were on him, Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice any of them. Then Rin got out wearing a sundress, she looked small and cute and innocent in that dress, he liked it, but on the outside, he looked as if he didn't care.

"So, how's this?"Rin asked and turned on her heels.

"Why do you ask me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean? When you come for shopping together, you gotta help choose the clothes to buy." Rin said stubbornly.

"Just take everything." Sesshomaru said not seeming so interesting.

The other girls around gasped, some were going "aww", some were burning Rin down with their glares and some were complainig to their boyfriend about them not being like him.

The salesgirl who was among the ones who were jealous came infront of Rin and said, "You look very small in it ma'am." her voice full of sarcasm, "and your breasts are too small, it's almost unnoticable." she said and looked at Sesshomaru with a seductive smile.

Sesshomaru looked as Rin blushed, "Oh, how can you say such thing in a public place? I'm sure you were like me when you were my age." Rin said trying to defend herself.

"Oh, I doubt I was so flat at any age." The salesgirl said confidently.

Now, Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting. "Rin I told you to take all of them, you know I hate to repeat myself."

"But, she said, um, now, I don't want to buy it." Rin said blushing again.

"I told you, it's fine." Sesshomaru said looking straight at the salesgirl and she visibly shivered. "You look good so, take anything you want."

"Re... Really?" Rin asked and was blushing more now.

"And I don't think anyone can tell that you have small breasts, I will be the one to know about it since, I'm your fiancé." Sesshomaru said.

Now, Rin was totally red. The other girls gasped. The salesgirl too blushed.

Sesshomaru said nothing now, he didn't mean to act like that, but seeing Rin so uncomfortable just made him say anything he wanted. He was angry at himself. Then he saw Rin smile, her smile small at first then slowly it was full, and also with the blush lingering from earlier, she looked too cute. He was shocked at the way he had started to notice Rin.

"Okay then, I'll take everything." Rin told the same salesgirl.

"Ye...yes ma'am." She replied and went with the clothes to the counter.

Sesshomaru paid by his card, then they left. Now, Rin was entering every other shop and taking everything she liked. At one point she told Sesshomaru, "Ahh, you'll spoil me Sesshomaru." but the way she looked and the way she said that, it was obvious that she was already spoiled. And her eyes were twinkling so mischeviously, Sesshomaru just shook his head.

Sesshomaru had never felt so tired in his life, he had just followed Rin with the bags of stuffs, she had bought, little at first, but soon it was just too much. Finally Rin said, she was done. Then they went to a restaurant, Sesshomaru left Rin to put all the stuffs in the car, then when he came back he saw that a waiter was happily chatting with Rin. His anger sparked and he went to the table, the guy noticing a youkai coming towards them got nervous and start fidgetting.

"Um, is that all ma'am?" He asked as Sesshomaru sat down.

"Yes thank you." Rin said and smiled at him. Sesshomaru got more angry now.

"Ah, um, and you sir? What would you like to order?" The waiter asked nervously.

"Just water for me." He replied coldly without looking at him. The waiter gulped.

"Yes sir." He said and repeated the order and left.

"Sesshomaru, that was fun, you know we should do this often." Rin started. "I didn't know you liked to spoil me so much. Since you enjoy it I enjoy it too."

Sesshomaru almost shook his head, he really couldn't believe her. She was grinning widely now. Her grin getting wider and wider now. He narrowed his eyes, what was she up to. Then she took out a bag from underneath the table and gave it to him grinning more now.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, just something I saw in one of the shop, when you went to put the bags I went and bought it for you." Rin replied.

Then he opened the bag and took out his gift. There was a perfume in it. Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, when we entered the last shop, I smelled it, and it reminded me of you. It smells just like you, I don't know how but." Rin blushed and stopped. 'Why? Why am I feeling like this? I never feel like this around Sesshomaru." Rin thought.

Sesshomaru looked at her amused, she was blushing... Again. Rin had never been the one to be blushing like this. She was the one to be very scary, or one to be very manipulative, she could be anything but not shy and never blushing. Sesshomaru saw a new side of Rin and he was enjoing it very much. He liked this new Rin. He was starting to like the new Rin more and more.

The waiter came with the water and Rin's drink, and soon came with Rin's food. After she finished Sesshomaru paid the bill and they got out. Rin thought they'd be heading back home now, but Sesshomaru started going the other way.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said, but Rin skipped to where he was and walked beside him. Sesshomaru smiled, unnoticabely.

They were now standing outside the ticket counter for movies. Sesshomaru got two tickets and got in. There was still 10 minutes for the movie.

"Why are we here?" Rin asked. "We have to go to Byakuya's party also."

"I told you, just have fun." Sesshomaru said and hoped the conversation would get over at that, but Rin was just going on and on. Then soon the movie was starting and Rin finally kept quiet for a bit. Then again starting talking.

"Oh, this movie is good." Rin was saying. "I wanted to watch this movie." But halfway through Rin was asleep. Sesshomaru shook his head, 'Was there any movie which she had watched without falling asleep halfway through.'

Rin's head was now starting to go everywhere. He remembered the last time they had come for movies, Haku had been faster than him and had laid Rin's head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru frowned at that, then looked at Rin's sleeping face and he forgot everything else. He brought Rin's head towards him and placed it on his shoulder. Rin smiled in her dreams and her face was very peaceful. Sesshomaru smiled at that.

Then like always, just a little bit before the movie ended Rin woke up, she felt very comfortable, too comfortable. She took a deep breath, she got a slight soothing smell. Then finally she woke up and looked above, she could see silver hairs, then finally she woke up fully, then she jerked, making the demon look at her. She saw his face was very calm. Then she calmed down too.

"Why do you ever bother coming to watch a movie, when you always fall asleep halfway through?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin blushed again, "Um, ah, I don't know." she said and looked away.

Sesshomaru smiled at that. Now, the movie was over, so when they were walking towards the exit. The crowd was just too huge and they were pushing Rin everywhere, Sesshomaru then grabbed her hand and walked. Rin looked at their hands and smiled. She didn't know the feeling, but she was loving this feeling. It was new to her and it was very exciting.

When they were out, Rin was very tired and there was only an hour and half left for Byakuya's party. So they headed home. Rin was very happy. She had fun today. Sesshomaru had done everything she had told was fun for her.

The maids got her stuffs from the car and got it to her room. Then Rin and Sesshomaru headed towards their own rooms. Rin took a refreshing bath and was getting ready. She was confused about what to wear, she had bought lots of clothes today, but she already had the ones which Naraku sent her just the day before. Rin had already decided on what to wear for the party, but now she was confused. She had a sudden urge to wear what Sesshomaru had bought for her. By the time Rin was fully ready, it was now half an hour away from the party time. Rin had worn a blue one shoulder long dress. She wanted to put some make up, but Izayoi had strictly said that Rin was not supposed to wear any make up. First reason being, Rin was not of age where she could put make up, Rin had argued a lot over it, but Izayoi had stuck with her no. And the second reason being that Rin was a natural sort of person, she had a natural beauty.

Rin got down to the hall, she had expected Sesshomaru to be there waiting for her, but he was not. She was a little dissapointed but she thought that since they were going to a party, he was taking more time getting ready, which was unlikely. But suddenly she felt something on her shoulder then her neck, she looked down, there was a blue pendant there, then she realized, it was a blue sapphire pendant with diamond studded, Sesshomaru had put it on her neck and now he turned her to face him.

Her face was full of shock and excitement, she was very happy. Sesshomaru was glad that he had bought this pendant cause she was wearing a blue dress.

"What's this Sesshomaru? I mean.." Rin stopped in mid-sentence, still shocked.

"I told you just have fun." Sesshomaru said and Rin blushed again. "Let's go."

Rin just nodded. They had almost half an hour for the party to start and if they would move now, they'd be fashionably late. It was okay.

Sesshomaru told Jaken to get the car ready. Jaken took out a car from the garage, then quickly opened the door for Rin and Sesshomaru. Then he got back to driver's seat.

Rin was too excited. She wanted to go the party and also she was excited from the sudden gift she got from Sesshomaru. When they reached the venue, Jaken opened the door for Sesshomaru and he got down, there were many people there and there were paparazzi's as well. It was to be expected since it was a Nakamura party and also since the only heir was back home after his studies abroad. The party was huge. Rin had expected it. But, she was feeling very nervous. Then she saw Sesshomaru holding out his hand to her, then she looked at his face and saw his eyes, they were reassuring so she smiled and took it. Then she got out of the car and was greeted by lots of flashes.

There was a huge crowd waiting for all of the guests to arrive. When Sesshomaru's car arrived, their was much ruckus, being the first heir to the Japan's no1 corporation Taisho Corp. But they had not expected him to be with a partner and that too alone. He had always attended any functions with his family. The girl was Rin Onigomu. They knew she stayed with Taishos but for what reason, they had no idea. This was one of the biggest party in the whole Japan, so Sesshomaru coming with a partner could indicate something, but as they asked lots of questions they recieved no answers.

As they entered the party hall, Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, she was looking amazing. She carried her dress perfectly and she still had a child's innocence and it was perfectly like her, and to top it all her eyes were twinkiling with excitement, so, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of hers which was resting on the crooked of his arm, to calm her down, then she looked up at him and gave her breathtaking smile. Sesshomaru looked away, it was stirring something in him.

When they entered all eyes were on them, Sesshomaru was emotionless as always while Rin had the biggest of her smile plastered on her face. As they were walking towards the host of the party to thank them, Rin was engulfed in a breathtaking hug.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you both for a long time." Inuyasha said releasing her.

"Where've you been all day?" Hakudoshi asked and ruffled her hair.

"Hey it took lots of time to put my hair in places." Rin said smoothing her hair, but still grinning. "Where is Byakuya?"

"He is with his parents, welcoming everyone." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Yeah, he's in preety bad shape aleady, go and meet him, maybe he'll feel better." Hakudoshi said.

Rin nodded and they all headed towards the host of the party. As they were nearing the hosts, Byakuya's scowling face was visible now. When he saw them, he smiled.

"Hiya Byakuya." Rin said and turned to his parents. "Hello uncle, aunty. How are you?"

"Ahh Rinny, how are you? I haven't seen you for a very long time. Why aren't you come for shopping with us nowadays?" Byakuya's mother asked.

"Oh, I will join you people next time." Rin said smiling.

"Rin, how is your study going on?" Byakuya's father asked.

"It's fine, actually Haku-kun and Sesshomaru are helping me with schoolworks." Rin said.

"Oh, Sesshomaru how are you?" Byakuya's father asked.

"I am fine, thank you." Sesshomaru replied. "Mr. Nakamura, Mrs Nakamura, thank you for having us at this party."

"Ah, Sesshomaru, we should be thanking you for coming to our party." Byakuya's father said smiling.

"Sesshomaru, oh how have you grown, you never come to visit us. But, now since Byakuya's joining Shikon Royal, maybe you will come visit us often." Byakuya's mother said happily.

Sesshomaru was really wishing that this conversation would get over soon, Mrs. Nakamura always said the same thing, even if she met him a day before, she would say it had been so long since she saw him. Sesshomaru was saved from answering since, Rin had lots to talk with her. They just went on and on now, that they had started talking. But Rin then let go off his hand and Sesshomaru frowned, he didn't like it. But he was distracted by Byakuya's father.

"So, Sesshomaru, I heard you are already getting into business." Mr. Nakamura said.

"Yes, I have been looking into the business, I plan to join as soon as possible." Sesshomaru replied.

"That is a very good thing, Sesshomaru. I want Byakuya to take care of our business soon, but he isn't so interested." He said looking at Byakuya.

"Father." Byakuya said. "Let Sesshomaru enjoy the party."

"Yes, Sesshomaru enjoy the party, we'll have time to talk later." Mr. Nakamura said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said and looked at Rin. She had gotten other company now. She had a huge smile on her face and she was touching her pendant and looking at it constantly. Sesshomaru almost smiled. Others were also looking at it. Then looked at Sesshomaru and giggled. Sesshomaru went up to Rin and whispered in her ears and earned more giggles. Then Rin excused herself from them and left with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru took Rin's arm and put it on the crooked of his arms again. Then people after people came and talked to them. Some businessmen, some models, actors and they were talking about everything. Some would talk about business, some would flirt with Sesshomaru even though he was with Rin, but Sesshomaru seemed not to care about them.

Hakudoshi and Inuyasha were just grabbing too much attention, Inuyasha would sometimes talk too loudly, or they'd be fighting, or scolding some waiters. Sesshomaru acted as if he didn't even know them and seemed to ignore all those incidents. Rin on the other hand was enjoying it too much.

"Sesshomarrrru." A female voice purred and Rin cringed, she knew who the voice belonged to. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru and saw he had gone very cold.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing with this girl?" Kagura asked.

"What do you mean this girl?" Rin asked, but the wind demoness just ignored her.

"Sesshomaru, won't you dance with me?" Kagura asked smiling seductively.

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru said and started walking away from her, taking Rin with him. Kagura was glaring draggers at Rin.

Now, there was a huge ruckus around the party hall. The flashes were just going on continuosly, all the people were talking at the same time and looking at the entrance. Rin looked towards it too and saw Inutaisho and Izayoi entering. They were surrounded by many people. Izayoi had a very genuine smile on her face and she looked very elegant, Inutaisho was looking like a true gentleman, his face stoic and very confident, Rin wanted to laugh. Izayoi was always like that, but Inutaisho, that was a different story.

Rin had stopped and was staring at Izayoi and Inutaisho. Sesshomaru was also staring, but his eyes were on the person standing next to him. Rin was trying so hard not to laugh, and she looked very funny. 'What was so funny?' Sesshomaru thought.

Then Sesshomaru started walking towards his parents along with Rin.

"Ah, Sesshomaru I'm glad you're here early." Inutaisho told his son and Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Oh my, Rin, that is a beautiful pendant, did Naraku sent it to you?" Izayoi asked.

Rin shook her head and said, "No, Sesshomaru gifted me this, isn't this beautiful?"

"Indeed it is." Inutaisho told Rin and looked at Sesshomaru with a glint in his eyes which Sesshomaru ignored.

"Okay dear, have fun." Izayoi said, "Don't let us interrupt you two." and then she looked at where Inuyasha was making a huge ruckus and smiled.

Rin and Sesshomaru went away from them and again they met Kagura. She was with her friends and as soon as she saw them, she came towards them.

"Sesshomarrru, come dance with me." Kagura said and Sesshomaru tried to ignore it, but since she was not gonna let that happen, she said, "Come on, Sesshomarrru."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her and said, "Sorry, but I've already got my first dance researved for someone else." and looked at Rin.

Then she felt Sesshomaru pulling her and she looked up, he was going towards the dance floor and Rin blushed at this. The dance was just starting. Byakuya was heading towards the dance floor with his mother, Hakudoshi was there with some girl and Inuyasha was busy eating.

Sesshomaru then moved infront of Rin and extended his hand, which Rin took without any hesitation and they started dancing. They danced slowly and Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru leaned his head on Rin. They were lost in themselves. Izayoi and Inutaisho were looking at them smiling and Inutaisho looked suspiciously too happy and then suddenly a guy came from behind them and showed Inutaisho some pictures in his camera. It was Sesshomaru and Rin dancing, and was taken just now. Inutaisho then nodded his head and that guy left.

"But, I'm too sad that I didn't get any photos of Sesshomaru giving Rin that gift." Inutaisho said.

Izayoi just shook her head, but said nothing. Then the song ended and Inutaisho extended his hand and Izayoi took it gracefully and they headed towards the dance floor for the next dance. Sesshomaru and Rin danced for quite a while and then the one for whom the party was being held came and stole her away from Sesshomaru. Then again Hakudoshi stole her away from Byakuya and finally Inuyasha came to the dance floor for his very first dance tonight and again took Rin away from Hakudoshi.

Izayoi and Inutaisho were now just talking with other people and suddenly another business tycoon of Japan, Makihiko Kaze came to them and started talking.

"Hello , how are you tonight?" Makihiko asked.

"Ah, Mr. Kaze nice to see you here." Inutaisho said and added, "This is my wife, Izayoi."

"Ah, Mrs. Taisho , who doesn't know you. You are very famous for your charity work and endless support for the Taisho Corp." Makihiko said.

"Oh, you just praise me. I just joined Taisho corp for timepass and now I don't even go there. I have no contribution there." Izayoi said and they all started laughing.

"Well, this is my wife Kiyoki Kaze and my older daughter Kagura Kaze." Makihiko introduced and after all the introduction was done the talk suddenly shifted to Rin.

"Who is this girl Mr. Taisho? I see she is very close to your family and also Nakamura family." Makihiko said looking at Rin and Inuyasha dancing.

"Ah yes, actually many people don't know about her. They just know that she is staying in Taisho Manor, but actually she is Naraku Onigomu's daughter." Inutaisho said.

"What? Naraku has a daughter and what is the daughter of one of the top businessman of America doing in Japan?" Makihiko asked.

"When Naraku's wife died, he went to the States and left her in our care." Inutaisho replied "And another reason she is staying with us is because she is my future daughter-in-law."

"Ah, congratulations Mr. Taisho." Makihiko said looking at Inuyasha and Rin dancing. They were smiling at each other and looked very close. "What about business? Are they interested in your business? I heard Sesshomaru was already involved in some projects, but what about them two?" Makihiko continued.

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru is very interested, but those two, they will have to start soon, cause they are the future of the Taisho Corp. But since, the two have grown together maybe they will word hard together in the Corp as well." Inutaisho replied.

Then the talk continued about the business and current affairs and all. Izayoi and Kiyoki were talking about the latest fashion trends, charity and everything. Kagura was with them too, but today more than fashion, she was interested in the talk of Rin. 'Ah, so, Rin has been brought up in Taisho manor, no wonder she is close with Sesshomaru and also she is the future daughter-in-law of the Taisho's.' Rin thought and looked at Inuyasha and Rin smiling at each other and smiled too.

After the dance Rin was really tired and so she sat in a couch, Inuyasha sitting next to her. Then she saw an unwanted figure coming towards them. She sighed, what did she want now, Sesshomaru wasn't even there.

"I heard you are Taisho's to be daughter-in-law. Congratulations." Kagura said standing infront of them.

"What is wrong with this woman Rin? She comes here to tell you this?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"Well, congratulations to you too." Kagura told Inuyasha and Inuyasha stopped laughing.

"And I'm being congratulated for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I knew Hanyous were dumb, but not this dumb." Kagura said haughtily.

"Oe woman, you wanna die?" Inuyasha said getting up, but Rin caught Inuyasha's hand and he calmed down.

"Kagura, don't go insulting Inuyasha. If you do that again, I'm gonna make you regret that." Rin said angrily.

"Whatever, you two must be made for each other. So, Rin leave Sesshomaru alone. I told you he is my boyfriend." Kagura said looking at her nails.

Rin blinked, unable to understand Kagura and Inuyasha was laughing so hard. Then Rin started laughing as well. They were laughing real hard and people were staring at them. Kagura got irritated.

"What's so funny?" Kagura asked.

After a while Rin caught her breath and answered, "Kagura I think I gave you reasons why you cannot be Sesshomaru's girlfriend, and I missed out the number one reason remember, that reason is Sesshomaru is my fiancé."

"What, it... it can't be." Kagura said. Rin was laughing again and Inuyasha was clutching his stomach now.

Then Hakudoshi and Byakuya came towards them. They ignored Kagura as if she was not there. Hakudoshi handed Rin a glass of water and said, "Here, you must be tired after dancing so much."

"Thank you, Haku-kun." Rin said taking the glass.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go, get it yourself mutt." Hakudoshi said.

"Oe, you wanna fight?" Inuyasha asked getting on his feet, and Rin giggled and gave him half the glass of water. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha continued and the other two demons cringed at the name.

"Actally, we used him to escape." Byakuya answered.

"Yeah, and now he might kill us." Hakudoshi said looking at the farther end of the room where Sesshomaru was standing surrounded by lots of people. He looked bored and calm, but had a black aura emitting from him.

Then, Rin excused herself and headed towards Sesshomaru. Hakudoshi saw his parents coming towards them, so, Byakuya and he ran off leaving Kagura and Inuyasha alone and then Inuyasha looked at her face and started laughing again. Then, Kagura irritated, turned on her heels and left.

"Goodevening gentlemen, Sorry, but can I please take Sesshomaru for some time?" Rin asked and acted very innocent. They all gave a positive response and Sesshomaru excused himself. Then Rin and Sesshomaru went to a balcony and Rin was laughing. Sesshomaru was looking at Rin. The moonlight was making Rin shine, she looked really beautiful.

After she stopped laughing she looked at Sesshomaru and blushed, he was looking at her very intently. She looked away. Then looked up at the sky. It was very clear and the moon was full. Rin got lost in the sight in front.

"It's so beautiful." Rin said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, beautiful." Sesshomaru said, praising not the same scene Rin was praising, but the girl in front of him. Rin was glowing, it made her truly beautiful.

Then Rin slowly opened her eyes and turned around. She looked inside where it was very lively, then Rin saw a waiter serving drinks. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

Rin turned to him and smiled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. That smile meant trouble. Then before he could say anything Rin went inside, Sesshomaru stayed there, but his eyes followed Rin. Then she went further inside and Sesshomaru couldn't see anymore of her. But then, she was back quickly, her both hands behind her back. Then she stood infront of him and smiled and brought her hands forward. There, in one hand there were two champagne flute and in one hand one bottle of champagne. Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Sesshomaru, let's drink." Rin said.

"What are you thinking Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, I want to drink." Rin answered.

"You can't drink, you're not of age." Sesshomaru said curtly.

"Please Sesshomaru, noone will know." Rin said innocently.

"It's not about people knowing Rin, you can't drink." Sesshomaru countered.

"But, it's just Champagne, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

Sesshomaru knew where this was going now. Rin calling him 'Sesshomaru-sama' meant she was not letting him go until she got what she wanted. But Sesshomaru would not be faltered, or so he thought. After a little more pleading from Rin, he gave in to her.

"But, you can't drink here where anyone can catch you." Sesshomaru said.

"Then, where should..." Rin could not complete her question as she was swept off the feet bridal style and was on a rooftop suddenly. Sesshomaru let her down. The cold breeze was blowing. It was really peaceful and quiet. The wind was blowing in her face and making her hair come infront of her face. Rin was trying hard to take her hair of her face, but since her hand was full, it was being difficult. Sesshomaru watching this, then he was almost mesmerized. He brought his hand up to her face and removed her hair from the face, but it was coming back again and again. Sesshomaru then looked at her eyes and got lost in it. But Rin looked away again.

"Catch." Rin said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly being jerked down to earth.

"Catch this." Rin said handing him the glasses and the bottle. Sesshomaru looked at her quietly and took the glass and the bottle from her. Then Rin fixed her hair and took back the glasses and Sesshomaru expertly opened the bottle and poured in both the glasses. Rin was really excited. She gave one glass to Sesshomaru.

"Cheers." Rin said and the two glasses clinked and Rin gulped down the whole content. Then, brought her glass infront for refill. Sesshomaru just looked at her, then filled her glass. Then he sat down on the roof and kept the bottle down and Rin sat next to Sesshomaru. They said nothing much just admired the beauty and drank. Then as the bottle was about to be empty, Rin laid down her head Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"This tastes so sweet, I like it." Rin said.

"But, for your first time you've drank enough." Sesshomaru said.

"Shh, Rin likes it, so Rin will drink more." Rin said bringing her finger to Sesshomaru's mouth.

Rin was looking different. Her cheeks red and her eyes they were slightly unfocused, but she looked fine enough. Anyway it was just champagne. Then after the bottle was finally empty, they just sat in silence, then Rin started to fall asleep in Sesshomaru's shoulder, Sesshomaru moved slightly and made it more comfortable for Rin. She snuggled more and smiled.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru answered to her call.

"Today was really fun." Rin said and yawned. "Sesshomaru did everything Rin said was fun. Rin really enjoied it."

Since, Sesshomaru said nothing Rin continued, "But, Sesshomaru, fun is just being with Sesshomaru. Rin has fun just staying with Sesshomaru. Even if we do nothing at all."

This took Sesshomaru by surprise, he couldn't believe Rin was saying that. He had wanted to enjoy her day. He had wanted to see her smiling, but suddenly at the end of the day, he was the one smiling. He was smiling now, he was really happy. Rin had just said that much but it had been enough to make the youkai smile. Then suddenly Rin looked up at his face and smiled.

"I thought you'd be smiling now." Rin said. "Sesshomaru should smile more often." Then yawned and kept her head back in Sesshomaru's shoulder. Then noone said anything, then after a while Rin's soft, slow breathing made Sesshomaru know that she had fallen asleep. Then slowly so, not to wake Rin up, he carried her and went towards where his car was. Jaken opened the door for them and Sesshomaru put Rin inside first and got in himself. Rin snuggled into him. Then Jaken closed the door and got around to the driver's seat.

"Let's go Jaken." Sesshomraru said and Jaken started the engine and drove off.

Sesshomaru was feeling very calm now. Rin being together with him felt so natural. But there was something bothering him, his heart was beating very fast, and nomatter what he did it didn't slow down. But, he really felt very relaxed. When they were almost home, Sesshomaru told Jaken, "Jaken, take another around." and Jaken did as he was told.

Then Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and got lost in his thoughts. Now, they reached home. Others were still at the party, so it was quiet. Then Sesshomaru took Rin to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. He asked the maid, to change Rin's dress, then left. After changing Rin's cloth the maid went and told Sesshomaru that Rin was sleeping comfortably. He dismissed her. Then Sesshomaru again went to her room and switched on the light. He looked on the bed, Rin was sleeping, her face so calm and relaxed. She looked like a baby. He went towards her and ran a hand through her head. Then he hadn't expected his next move, he leaned down and kissed Rin on her forehead. Rin smiled in her dreams and snuggled into her blanked.

"Goodnight Rin." Sesshomaru said and switched off the light and left the room. Then in the dark room, Rin's smile grew and she murmured, "Sesshomaru" slowly in her dreams.

The next day Sesshomaru was feeling like hell. He couldn't sleep all night, something was bothering him. He was thinking about Rin constanly, all night. And he just couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. Then, after not sleeping all night, he went down in the morning. Izayoi and Inutaisho were there having coffee.

"Goodmorning, Sesshomaru." Izayoi said.

"Goodmorning mother, father." Sesshomaru said.

"Ahh, where did you disappear to last night? And also you look terrible. Oh, did you and Rin?" Inutaisho asked smiling smugly.

"Father, please don't do this, it feels rather disgusting to be hearing such things from you. And I was bored from the party so, Rin and I came back home. That's it." Sesshomaru said, pinching thebridge of his nose.

"Oh, then I still have to wait some more time for my grandkids." Inutaisho said sadly.

Sesshomaru wanted to kill something, anything now. How could his father be like this. If only other people knew how stupid his father could be.

"Oh and I was hoping for something, otherwise I wouldn't have sent Inuyasha to Hakudoshi's place." Inutaisho siad.

"Please stop teasing Sesshomaru dear." Izayoi said.

"But I really hoped..." Inutaisho stopped mid sentence when he saw Izayoi's face and gulped. "Okay dear." He said.

Then Sesshomaru sat and drank his coffee. Then he had his breakfast. Inutaisho said he didn't want to go to office, so he'd work from home, then left to go to his study room, Izayoi went with him. Then Sesshomaru took another cup of coffee and took it to Rin's room. He knocked, but since no answer came he knew she was sleeping, then he went inside, some faint smell of alcohol was coming from the room, so he opened the curtains and the windows. He went towards Rin's bed and sat then tried waking Rin up. But Rin wouldn't even buzz. So, he thought he'd leave her for a while, but then Rin reached over and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's stomach. Then she snuggled more. Sesshomaru looked at her from where he was sitting and then where her hand was. He smiled. Then he just sat there for a while and looked at her. She really looked like a little child. Then after a while, Rin stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

She saw something silver at first. Then she fully opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on her bed and looking at her. She blinked.

"Goodmorning." Sesshomaru said.

"Goodmorning." Rin said sheepisly. Then she realized, she had her arm around him. Then she blushed and removed it quickly.

"Here, have some coffee." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks." Rin said taking the coffee, then they both sat in silence. "Why didn't you go to school?"

"I didn't feel like it." Sesshomaru answered, then again they felt silence. Then Rin finished her coffee.

"I don't want to get up yet, so I'll sleep okay?" Rin asked Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded, then took the cup from Rin and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rin just stared at the door. 'Why was it suddenly being so awkward for her to be with Sesshomaru? It feels different.' Rin thought. Then she rolled on her bed and thought about it more. But, the more she thought about it, the more it got complicated. Then she fell asleep again.

At noon time, Sesshomaru came back to Rin's room and knocked. Rin was still sleeping. He went inside followed by a butler. The butler came in with the trolley. Sesshomaru dismissed him and he left the trolley and bowed and left the room. Then Sesshomaru went and woke Rin up. Rin got up and sleepily looked at Sesshomaru and he informed he had brought her lunch, then she went to the bathroom to get freshen up and then came back to the room. Then Sesshomaru and Rin had lunch together in silence.

After they were done, Rin smiled and told Sesshomaru, "This is the second time we've eaten together in this room. Remember the last time?"

"Yes, it was because you were sick." Sesshomaru said.

"And you were not?" Rin asked frowning.

"I was fine. It was you people who made me stay home." Sesshomaru said.

(FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha stayed home because today there was supposed to be some function and the teacher had wanted Inuyasha to help out. So, Rin was alone. Since, she hadn't made any friends in her class, she was sitting alone. But it was fine because recently she had made a new friend. He was older than her, but he was nice. All the other kindergardeners were scared of her. But he was really nice and he had also taken care of her when she was lost some days before, and since that day, he had become her friend. 'Haku-kun' was really nice.

As soon as the lunch break started Rin ran off with her lunch box towards her friend's classroom. Then from the door she looked inside the classroom, but didn't see Haku-kun, then she looked for Sesshomaru, but even he wasn't there. Then she heard someone talking to her from behind.

"Well, aren't you the girl who hangs out with Hakudoshi nowadays. I heard you really bug her. He tries to run away from you but you just wouldn't leave him alone. It sounds fun." A boy with black hair was saying.

"Haku-kun is my fwiend." Rin said.

"Whatever, but today he didn't come to class, he is sick." The boy said.

"Eh! Haku-kun is swick?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, he's just got a fever. It's normal for youkai's to be like this in this age, they're growing up so they'll catch fever soon, but it will leave in a day, but then after tis they won't get sick so easily." The guy replied.

"Oh. Are you Haku-kun's fwiend?" Rin asked.

"Not exactly." The boy replied.

"But ya know where he lwives right? Please take me there." Rin said.

"But you're just a human, you'll get contaminated fast." The boy said but when Rin pleaded more, he gave in.

Then suddenly Sesshomaru came towards them. "Maru, where were you? Haku-kun is swick, I'm going to visit him so do you want to cwome?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the dark haired boy then at Rin, "And, how do you plan to go?" He asked.

"Oh, he is twaking me." Rin said pointing at the boy and then frowned. "What's your nwame?" she asked.

"Byakuya, what do you plan to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean? She is a friend of Hakudoshi and since, he is sick, she wants to go visit him and I'm just gonna take her there." Byakuya replied.

"Why would you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it is fun to look at them both together." Byakuya replied simply.

Sesshomaru was suddenly angry, he didn't know why himself but a little growl escaped his lips and Byakuya was confused. But even Sesshomaru was quiet confused at that himself.

"Maru, pwease lwet me go." Rin said.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Byakuya asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Rin is my responsibility, I will protect her because she is my fianceê." Sesshomaru said possesively.

Byakuya was shocked at this, then recovered and smiled, it made more sense. Though Sesshomaru and he didn't talk much they were not on bad terms, they both had respect for each other.

Then they all went to Hakudoshi's house. Sesshomaru informed his parents about it. When they reached the Kobayoshi manson, Rin was really excited. She had never been to her friend's house. So, she had been talking about this whole way.

Byakuya was looking at Rin and smiling. She was really interesting. Byakuya also noticed how patient Sesshomaru was with her. And he had already noticed how Hakudoshi also took care of her. Though he would try to run away from her, he would have lunch with her, and he would also let her follow him, and also he would be looking after her. That's why he had wanted to find out more about her, but now seeing her he understood, she was just being herself and it was enough for them to be drawn to her. She was tough and at the same time vulnerable. It was just impossible to ignore her.

As the car got inside the gate, the butler was already waiting for them in the front door, then he greeted them, "Goodafternoon, Byakuya-sama, I see you have some friends."

"Hello, Waki." Byakuya replied to the butler. "They are Hakudoshi's friend they've come to visit him, since he's sick."

"Ah, Master Hakudoshi is resting in his room, if you'd follow me." Waki said.

They were asked to wait in the living room while the butler went to check if Hakudosi could recieve any visitors. Then he came back and asked them to follow him, then Rin went ahead and Sesshomaru and Byakuya said they'd just wait there. When they reached Hakudoshi's room, the butler knocked and went inside, Rin following behind. Then the butler left.

"Haku-kun, how are you fweeling now?" Rin asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hakudoshi asked tiredly.

"Byakuya twold me you were swick, so, I cwame to hwave lunch wid you." Rin said.

"I don't want to eat anything." Hakudoshi said.

"But, I am hwungry, and I hwaven't eaten anythwing." Rin said and then Hakudoshi and sighed and said he'd eat.

Rin took out her lunch box and laid in Hakudoshi's bed. He slowly got up and started eating. Then Rin cleared her throat and when he looked at her, she opened her mouth wide and when he just looked at her, she said, "I want to eat too." and again opened her mouth, then Hakudoshi fed her and looked away. But then they had the rest of their lunch like that and Rin was very happy, then Hakudoshi was getting really tired, so Rin told him to rest, then Sesshomaru and Byakuya came in the room. Then Rin told them that Hakudoshi needed some rest do they left.

Byakuya's chauffer dropped them home. When they got home, Izayoi and Inutaisho were waiting for them.

"Sesshomaru, Rin how is your friend doing? I hope he is better now." Izayoi said and Rin explained to her.

But by the end they had all come to a conclusion that Sesshomaru should take some rest, since he was also just growing up and since he had visited someone who had fever, he could get sick easily. They ignored Sesshomaru's disagreement and it was decided that Sesshomaru was going to rest the whole of the next day. Then he was sent off to his room.

He was fine, he knew he was fine. Why was he stuck like this? He hated it.

Downstairs, Rin felt bad for she was the one who had dragged Sesshomaru to Hakudoshi's house. She knew Sesshomaru was angry now. 'But what if he got sick. He should rest.' she thought. Then she went to her room. She was feeling down now, her steps were feeling heavy.

Then at night she went to Sesshomaru's room taking food for him. She was still feeling wierd and tired. She hadn't eaten anything. She didn't feel like eating anything but since Sesshomaru hadn't come out from his room and had send all the staffs away, she came to give food to Sesshomaru herself. When she knocked, she heard nothing from inside. then she called him and he opened the door.

"Maru, I bwrought you dinner." Rin said.

"I don't want any." Sesshomaru said.

"Today's dinner is vewy good, you will like it." Rin said.

"I already told you." Then Sesshomaru stopped when he saw her face, the moment she had entered his room he had smelt something wierd, now her face looked very tired. He frowned, she was falling sick. Why hadn't anyone noticed it yet. "Rin, how are you feeling?" He asked instead.

"I'm fwine, Maru." Rin answered.

Why was she lying to him? It was so obvious she was not fine. Then he looked at her, she looked confused. Then he understood, she still wasn't aware that she was falling sick. Then he asked, "Did you have your dinner?"

"Ah, um, yes." Rin said and looked away.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, she couldn't even lie. Why was he bothered before? He could have easily told if she was lying.

Then Sesshomaru sat and started having his dinner, first he had the soup.

"This soup is too salty." Sesshomaru complained.

"What? Rweally, but our chef nwever mwakes any mwistake." Rin said confused.

"Here, taste it." Sesshomaru said and Rin had the soup.

"It is fwine." Rin said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said and had another spoon of soup. "No, it's not, here taste again."

Rin did as she was told, then said, "It's fwine. Well, if you thwink it's salty then have spa.. spwa... spaghetti, Chef said, it's mwade spwecially for you in a very hwealthy way."

Sesshomaru started eating, then suddenly grabbed the water glass, and drank that, "It's too spicy." He said.

"What?" Rin was more confused now.

"You taste it then." Sesshomaru said and Rin tasted it and frowned.

"It is fwine." Rin said.

"No." Sesshomaru said and took another spoonful and ate, "See, it's spicy." He said and took another spoonful and fed Rin.

"It's fwine." Rin said. Then they continued until they finished their dinner. Sesshomaru smiled, she really was naive. But he was glad she had eaten now.

Then, Rin left and called the butler to clear the plates, then she left and went to sleep, she was really tired. She fell asleep instantly. Then at night Sesshomaru came to check on her.

The next day, Sesshomaru was told to rest and Rin had to rest, without anyone telling her. She felt awful, then Izayoi was busy checking on Sesshomaru and Rin, Sesshomaru was really irritated now, he was fine, why was he being treated like a patient? Then at noon, Byakuya and Hakoudoshi came to visit them. Inuyasha had told them about the situation. Byakuya looked really excited and Hakudoshi, he looked, worried?

They went to Rin's room and Rin was really happy, Byakuya had brought fruits for her. They sat in her room for hours and they tried calling Sesshomaru but he refused their company. Rin was too happy that she forgot about her tiredness and sickness. Rin was really happy she had found another friend and he was really nice. Hakudoshi and Byakuya were enough of a friend for Rin, she knew she didn't need anymore friends now. Even, Hakudoshi was starting to feel comfortable around Rin and, Byakuya, he found Rin too interesting to ignore.

Then at evening they left. Rin was told to rest again. Then at night, she was woken by Sesshomaru, who had brought dinner for her. Rin looked like she was recovering, but she felt really tired. Sesshomaru fed Rin and Rin insisted that Sesshomaru too have dinner with her, since she didn't like eating alone. After they were done, Sesshomaru left and sent a maid in, to clear the plates and to clean Rin up.

The next day, they both were allowed to go to school and Rin was really happy, she had a little group of friends, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hakudoshi and Byakuya. It seemed they were enough for Rin.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Rin was smiling now, thinking about all those memories. She was lost in her own thoughts, Sesshomaru was just looking at her.

"Sesshomaru, you've been there with me since forever, and you've always given me lots of happiness. I don't think I've ever been deprived of happiness. Thank you for being there for me and thank you for taking care of me." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Rin, you are my mate. To keep you happy is my first responsibility. I will make sure that you don't have to shed a single drop of tear. I will protect you forever." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin said and hugged him, then suddenly, she kissed his cheek and hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked, he hadn't thought she'd be so bold now. But now, he had come to a conclusion, all his feelings were being clear now. His mate was the most beautiful, she was beyond what he could ever define and that girl, he was in love with her.

Yes, he was in love with Rin.

Okay, I've got another chapter finished. Thank you for reading. This one took really long time to finish.

Oh and since many of you were asking about how was Byakuya and Rin friend? I also included how they became friends also I want to let you all know that Byakuya was there in chapter 3 though for a brief moment, but he had his appearance then. I hope, now, you all are satisfied.

Okay, see ya everyone.


End file.
